Kiwi
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Kiwi Briefs is determined to follow her older brother Trunks to the past, hoping to see her dead boyfriend. Arriving she finds more than what she wanted...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Trunks tossed the small vile to Goku. "When you get the illness drink this. It'll help you get better." Goku grinned. "It's purple. Must be grape flavored." Trunks turned to leave but stopped. " Goku please, watch over my mother." "Your mother? Do I know her?" Trunks smiled. "Yeah you know her. It's," he leaned over and whispered something in Goku's ear. "NOT EVEN!" Goku fell over. Trunks sighed. "One last thing. Please don't tell anyone who I am. It could result in me not being born. Well I got to go. Kiwi will kill me if she finds out I came without her." He chuckled slightly. "Kiwi? She your girlfriend?" Goku looked at him knowingly. "Nope she's my sister. Well I'll be off now. See you around Goku."

3 years later

"C'mon Trunks! You have to let me go with you! It's not fair you went last time and totally ditched me." The small girl pleaded with her older brother. Trunks sighed in frustration. "Kiwi, I said no. How many times must I say it? You have to stay here and protect mom from the androids."

Kiwi glared angrily at him. "That's a bunch of Bullshit. You wont let me do that when you're here." Trunks opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when Bulma walked in. She let out an exaggerated sigh when she saw the two of them. "Don't tell me you two are arguing. AGAIN. What is it this time?" Her daughter replied hotly, "Trunks wont let me go with him to the past. I bet he's embarrassed cause I'm not saiyan."

Bulma raised a delicate blue eyebrow. "Tell me Trunks, would it be so horrible to take Kiwi with you?" Trunks stared at his mom in disbelief. "Mom! I am not going to the past for some kind of joy ride! I'm going to help dad and Goku defeat the androids. Kiwi rolled her eyes. "Duh Trunks. We're not that stupid. So… when do we leave?"

"Are we almost there bro?" Kiwi glanced at Trunks who sat in an angry silence. He looked at her exasperatedly. "Will you chill? We'll be there soon." Kiwi looked at Trunks thoughtfully. He caught her stare. "What?" she sighed. "Do you realize that if we go through with this I'll never be born? There will be no need for my mother, my Real mother, to give me away to Bulma. And even if I'm born I'll never grow up to meet you guys. I'd never meet Gohan…" her voice trailed off at her mention of Gohan. Trunks looked at her in concern and surprise. Ever since Gohan's death, Kiwi had never mentioned his name. Kiwi seemed about to say something but was interrupted by a mechanical voice saying, "Landing, in 10…9…8…" In a commanding voice Trunks said, "Strap yourself in. We're about to land." Kiwi rolled her eyes. "As if we didn't notice." "3…2…1…Commence Landing…"

_He stared into her ey_es. "_I love you…ya know?" She giggled softly. "Of course Gohan. I love you too." He leaned in and_-----

"Kiwi? Wake up. KIWI!" Kiwi snapped her eyes open and saw Trunks stooping over her. He rolled his eyes. "I should of known better than to bring you. You passed out." Kiwi's mouth dropped. "Yeah right! I-I was just resting my eyes." Ignoring her comment Trunks stated calmly, "C'mon. I felt some elevated chi in that direction." He jerked his thumb northeast. Frowning Kiwi lifted into the air. "Well what are we waiting for?" Trunks scowled at her. "For one, you cannot fly there, you're to slow. I'll carry you." Kiwi's eyes widened. Backing up she stuttered "N-no way. You'll d-drop meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Her words ended in a scream as Trunks swept her into his arms and blasted into the air. Both of them tried to ignore the thumping of their hearts.

After half-an-hour Kiwi said squinting, "Hey look! There are some people up ahead. Anyone you recognize?" Her brother nodded. As they drew closer everyone turned to stare at them. As Trunks set her down, an alien Kiwi identified as Piccolo, gasped and exclaimed, "Trunks!" The green man frowned when he saw her. Examining the scene Kiwi jumped and flipped her way to a small old man.

"You old man, are more than what you seem. Who are you really?" The old android snarled and leaped for her. Stepping back, Kiwi neatly placed a roundhouse kick on his stomach, sending the man flying. She looked up when heard Trunks shouting for someone to watch out. As Kiwi started to lift off, the crazy android screamed, "I spoke the truth when I said you have no chance. 17 and 18 will soon come for you!" Looking straight at Kiwi, he threw a chi blast.

Everything exploded. Rocks went flying and Kiwi felt herself go flying through the air. She slammed against a rock and felt her lungs go on fire. Gasping for air she managed to scream out, "Someone go after him! He'll activate the androids!" she coughed of blood and collapsed as she tried to stand. She struggled to her feet again and felt warm hands helping her up. Finally able to stand she turned to thank the person who helped her. Her blood froze. "_G-Gohan_!"

Trunks set down Bulma and glanced around for Kiwi. He found her staring down in shock at Gohan. _Oh no_! Before he could move he noticed Vegeta lifted off. Instantly he forgot Kiwi and asked angrily, "Why didn't you save them? They're your wife and child!" Vegeta smirked. "How I treat them is none of your concern boy. Furthermore your speaking to me hinders me." he turned to fly away but Trunks jumped in front of him. "Stop! The androids are too powerful. If we don't wait for Goku-" he was cut off by Vegeta slamming his fist into his stomach. "I am a super saiyans now. I don't need that idiotic kakorot to help Me." he shoved Trunks out of the way and flew off.

Kiwi stared in shock at the little boy. He looked confused but smiled politely. "Yes my name is Gohan, who are you?" Kiwi blushed slightly. "M-my name is Kiwi." She glanced around and realized that Vegeta was flying away. She paled. "Oh no! Vegeta will allow the androids to be activated. I have to stop him. See ya later Gohan!" she jumped up and began to fly away. "Kiwi!" she stopped. Trunks was speeding towards her like some kind of mad man. "What! We're letting him get away!"

When he reached her he grabbed her hands. "Are you alright? Were you hurt?" he looked at her with concern in his eyes. Kiwi blushed slightly but hid it behind a scowl. Dryly she said, "It's a little late for that isn't it?" he in turn blushed. "Sorry about that. I'm going to go with dad. What about you?" Kiwi frowned and said, "Well I plan on going also but I'll go along the ground. I might catch up to him. See you later?" withdrawing her hands from his, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and dropped down to the ground. With out looking back she began running in the direction the old android had run.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it

After 30 min of running, Kiwi felt her side cramp. Stopping to take a breathe she thought –** Trunks' visit the last time must of screwed history. I'm positive that that old android was doctor Gero! - **Looking up she saw Vegeta and Trunks fly by. A wave of sadness washed over her. **– I should feel happy for Trunks not sad. -** A small part of her ignored that comment and whispered, '_why feel happy for him? You guys aren't even related. And because of him you'll never meet any of these people!'_ Kiwi brushed that thought aside and continued to run.

Ten miles later Kiwi stopped when she noticed Piccolo and two other guys fly by. She was about to continue running when a sweaty hand clamped down over her mouth. Startled she tried to move but felt her energy seeping from her body. One thought passed grimly through her mind before she passed out. –**Dr. Gero. – **

After what seemed like an eternity Kiwi forced her eyes open. She could see four coffin like boxes. Two were open. The other two were closed. Trying to stand she soon saw she was tied to a table.

A movement to her left caught her eye. "Well, well, well. My prisoner has finally awakened. You're just in time to watch me activate 17 and 18. BWAHAHAHAHA!" dr. Gero threw his head back and laughed. Kiwi sweat dropped. He was a nutcase… he stopped laughing abruptly and turned to her. "Now watch my sweet, watch as I activate the destruction of your precious Goku and friends." Kiwi sniffed. "For your information I don't know anyone here. I just arrived. And you're an idiot if you think your going to win. Goku will get better and destroy your precious androids."

Dr. Gero growled and walked up to the first coffin box. Just as he was about to push the button he heard a wild cry to his left. "Don't you dare push that button Gero!" a large chi blast came flying towards him. Pushing the button quickly he jumped up and the chi blast missed him.

Kiwi, though exhausted, concentrated her chi into her bonds causing them to explode. Wincing slightly she saw dr. Gero heading towards the other coffin box. Without thinking she leaped for him and managed to grab his feet; knocking him to the ground. He kicked her in the chest, causing her to let go. She was about to jump for him again when an icy voice said, "Good day Dr. Gero."

The male voice made Kiwi gasp. _No!_ Seeing his chance Dr. Gero stood and kicked her left shoulder and sent her flying into the door. Kiwi stood grunting in pain. She wouldn't last if she kept this up. 17 looked at her and smirked. "A little human girl causing trouble for you Gero?" Dr. Gero shook his head. "She is merely an inconvenience. Take care of her while I activate 18."

Kiwi took a step backward as 17 advanced towards her. Before she could move he snapped out his left arm, grabbed her around the waist, and half dragged, half carried her back towards the boxes.

Dr. Gero reached out and activated 18. She stepped out of the box and said sweetly, "Good morning Dr. Gero. I see you've mechanized yourself as well." He nodded and said, "Yes. I'll have you two activated momentarily. Goku's pitiful friends will be here shortly. Kill them and this girl." He jerked his head towards Kiwi who shuddered. "Do you understand?" the two androids glanced at each other and smirked. "We understand."

At that moment a loud bang was herd at the door. Kiwi strained her ears and herd muffled voices. The girl felt a kernel of hope rise up in her and resumed her struggle to get free.

17 dumped Kiwi onto the floor and ripped a control from Dr. Gero's hand. "17 what the hell are you doing? Is this a sick joke?" 17 smirked. "I really don't feel like sleeping." With that he smashed the controller in his fist. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiwi screamed out the word. Every thing was lost. She jumped on Dr. Gero. "This is all your fault! Now the world is doomed!" she ripped off his remaining hand. "Get off of me." he shoved her into the door. Kiwi growled and powered up. Before she could launch her attack the door behind her exploded.

Kiwi felt herself go flying forward straight into 17's arms. He caught her easily and held her tight causing her to blush. Kiwi couldn't help but notice he was muscled and thought dryly **– why do all the good-looking guys end up being evil. -** She was jarred from her thoughts when a familiar voice squawked, "Kiwi! What the hell are you doing hobnobbing with the enemy!" she turned and saw everyone, especially Trunks, staring at her in shock. She blushed and pulled herself from 17's arms saying sarcastically, "If you must know, 17 and I are going out! Now who was the idiot that blasted the door open!."

Everyone pointedly glared at Vegeta. Dr. Gero ignored them and screamed, "18! 17! There they are! Kill them now! What are you waiting for!" 17 smirked and walked to a coffin box on the ground. "18 check this out." The tall blonde yawned and said bored, "This had better be good." Dr. Gero snarled out, "Don't you dare touch that! It's dangerous!" "Shut your trap you old fool!" 17 finished the comment by swiftly kicking off the old man's head. Every one gasped as the disembodied head rolled over by Krillen. Kiwi's mouth dropped and the head began to speak, " Don't activate 16! He'll destroy everything. He's-" his voice was cut off by 17's foot. "Now 18, why don't you release 16, after that the three off us can go annihilate Goku." His voice was cool.

Kiwi felt the blood drain from her face. Another android? "Trunks…" she was cut off by Trunks' outraged yell. "I won't allow you to bring another monster into this world!" Kiwi turned just in time to see Trunks throw a powerful chi blast. Kiwi felt the world around her explode.

"Kiwi!" Trunks' voice jammed her awake. Shoving some rocks off of her she slowly stood up, wincing from some bruises. She glared Trunks, who stared at her sheepishly.

However before she could move someone kicked her shoulder, sending her flying. She crashed into the ground hitting her head rather hard. Spots dotted her vision and she stood up. Wobbling she said, "However hit me is going to get it! No one hits me and gets away with it!"

17 advanced towards her smirking. "Oh really? Why don't you just try to hit me back?" Kiwi swung hard and missed. She spun around and crashed into 17. He held onto her and she said drunkenly, " Hello handsome? I've lived here for 2 minutes and I've never seen you before." Krillen poked Trunks in the ribs. "Uhh… I think your friends brains may have been scrambled in that last fall." Trunks couldn't answer. He could only stare in horror at what was happening below. Kiwi had placed her arms around 17's neck and had proceeded to _flirt_ with him.

Then, to complete the horror, Kiwi pulled the androids head down and kissed him square on the mouth. Jealously coursed through his body as he watched. Who was she to be kissing this dude? If anyone it should be him…

**Ahhhhhhh! It is complete! My creation lives!_ Waves hand around. _Relax people; I'm not as crazy as I look. Ummm… for the people confused about Kiwi's parentage, her parents were killed by the androids when she was about 6 years old. Sad but if it hadn't happened she wouldn't be in the past would she? Oh and I'm pretty sure that everyone who was read this knows who the dead boyfriend is right? I mean it's not exactly a mystery…or is it?**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I shall leave you now to contemplate whether or not I am sane. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhhhh…my head." Kiwi forced her eyes open and sat up. Big mistake. She fell back down against the bed where she lay; her head felt like someone was smashing it with a sledgehammer. Forcing herself to sit up slowly she took a glance at her surroundings. She was in a room that looked oddly familiar. Standing up shakily it hit her. She was at Capsule Corps! The shock of that fact caused her to lose what little strength she had and she went crashing to the floor.

At that moment the door opened and Trunks walked in, just in time to see Kiwi plunge to the ground. He was at her side instantly, his arm around her waist. Slapping her lightly on the head he growled, "what the hell is your problem? Can't you see you're too weak?" Kiwi rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from him. "Get a grip. Why are we here?" he grabbed her arm and snarled, "I'll tell why were here. You were flirting with the person who is destroying the future. You _kissed_ the enemy. Then you went and tried to kill us when they attacked."

Kiwi snorted. "Well that's not my fault. I'm not the one who blasted the building apart. After 17 kicked me in the shoulder I don't remember anything. Soooo… I kissed him? Too bad I don't remember. 17 is very handsome." Trunks let out a squawk. "What? I should of left you at home. You obviously don't know how to handle the past. I'm leaving. You're beginning to disgust Me." he began walking away but Kiwi grabbed him from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her head on his shoulder she said teasingly, "Awwwww! That's so sweet. You were jealous. Give me a hug."

Trunks tried to pry her arms off of him but it was to late. At that moment Bulma burst into the room. "Trunks!" she stopped short and blushed deeply when she saw the two teens. Trunks turned red. "I-it's not what you think. She's, I-I-I…" Kiwi let him go and said, "Hey! Any news?" Bulma nodded. "Yeah, I think we were going to visit Goku. Wanna come?"

Half an hour later Kiwi sat in a plane with people she barely knew. Trunks was on the phone with Bulma. Gohan and his mother were sitting quietly next to each other and Krillen sat in front of her. "So your Kiwi right?" Kiwi blushed lightly and looked up to see the small man watching her. "Yes I am." He nodded. "How do you know Trunks?" she smiled slightly. "I'm Trunks' surrogate sister. The androids killed my parents. Well, it was only 17, really." Krillen frowned and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. 17 is the guy right?"

"Yes. I can't wait to get back to the future. As soon as I do, I'm going to destroy him. He's taken so much away from me already. I _hate_ him." "It must be hard to lose a loved one." Gohan's voice was soft and semi comforting. "Yeah…"

**Flashback**

"Gohan! Your home." Kiwi threw herself off her bed and onto Gohan. He laughed and closed her bedroom door. "Of course I came back. I can't just leave you." Kiwi sniffed. "Hmmm… I'm always scared when you and Trunks leave to find the androids. What if you two never come back? Then mom and I will be by our selves." Gohan brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Don't worry. Hey its late and your mom wanted you to be in bed already." Kiwi pouted and draped her arms around his neck. "You're leaving so soon?" he laughed. "I'm afraid so. Tomorrow Trunks and I are going to look again." He tossed her on the bed. 

Turning to look at him she whispered, "I like you a whole lot Gohan. Don't…" her voice trailed off and Gohan sighed. "Don't worry. Then you'll get those wrinkles." She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. "HEY! I'm only 14. I'm too young and beautiful to wrinkle. Now get out before mom shows up. I'll see you at the usual place later." He threw the pillow back and let the room.

End of flashback 

"Kiwi!" Kiwi jumped nearly a foot off the ground. "WHA…!" Trunks rolled his eyes. "You did your little spacing out thing. Here look at this." He handed her a picture. She gasped. "Hey! That's the time machine. But it looks so old." Trunks nodded grimly. "Yeah, we're going to meet mom there come on."

Trunks helped Kiwi to her feet and the two teens made their way to the back of the plane. "I'm going to!" Gohan leaped to his feet and ran after them. "Gohan, get back here now! Gohan!" but Chichi was too late. They were already gone.

"Have the androids messed up your world bad?" Gohan, Kiwi thought, was just a little too curious for her liking. As Trunks went on to explain the future Kiwi kept on flying deep in thought. She needed to let go of the past. It was killing her softly like tobacco. If only she had someone to talk to. Mom would be sympathetic but only after she yelled at her for being with Gohan. Trunks would most likely kill this Gohan here, not caring he was just 10 years old. When it came to guys Trunks was oddly protective of her.

She sighed. Life was much too complicated. When she finally got back to the future what would she do? Rebuild her life? What life. The only time she had ever had life was when Gohan was around. When he had been alive she would look forward to his coming home and training with him. He had taught her everything she knew. Trunks being the curmudgeon that he was never wanted to train her.

"Trunks, isn't the time machine nearby Ginger town?" Kiwi felt apprehension hit her quit suddenly. Trunks shrugged. "I think it is. Why?" she had no chance to reply. Gohan yelled out. "Look there it is, oh and there's Bulma. I'll go flag her down." Kiwi touched down softly and nearly collapsed against the ground. Keeping up with two saiyans ate up most of her energy.

Warm arms encircled her waist keeping her from falling over. "Kiwi, I should have carried you." She turned to glare at Trunks and tried to ignore her thumping heart. "Ya think? Come on let's go check this thing out." "Trunks! Honey it's me! Your mother! What's this? I don't get hellos anymore?" Trunks blushed from embarrassment and went to greet Bulma while Kiwi went to the T.M.1 it was old and rusty. Wiping some grime off of it she found what she had been looking for. Hope was written on the side and just below it was a picture of a stick figure woman killing a stick figure man. "Well, this is our machine. See? I remember Trunks writing that and I drew that when he got home." Bulma laughed softly. "Hey look! It's been melted from the inside." Gohan was poking his head into a large hole.

Kiwi shrugged. It really didn't matter to her why the T.M. was here. "Trunks, can I go to the town nearby? I'm hungry." Trunks glared at her. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you. Go on. I'll call you to let you know where we are. You do have your phone right?" Kiwi grinned and said sweetly, "but of course. I'll see you in a little while."

She gave him a quick hug and kiss **(on the cheeks folks, on the cheek.)** before decapsolizing her air bored and blasting off.

**YEAH! Chapter 3 is finally up. Oh and in the last chappie it was Trunks who was jealous. Ha! Bet u people weren't expecting that. Huh, huh, huh! Sorry I'm writing this at 11:23 pm and I'm deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad tired. So I shall leave you to pine for the next chapter. **

**Oh B.T.Y I'm trying really hard to keep this story with the story line from the manga/ anime, but it's becoming increasingly difficult since I have absolutely none of the episodes or any of the manga. Just some stuff from some old Shonen Jump's. so forgive me if things in the story get kinda…weird. Any tidbits would be helpful. (hint, hint, hint) G'night peeps.**

1 T.M. Time Machine


	4. Chapter 4

Kiwi arrived in Ginger Town about 10 minutes later and felt that something was quite strange. Walking through the streets of the town she realized things were very wrong. Strewn about the streets and just about everywhere were clothes. As if someone had been wearing them and just disappeared. Fear filled her. What had happened to all the people wearing these clothes? Then another thought took hold of her. _Her mother_! As a child her mother had always talked about Ginger town.

**Flashback**

"You'll see Kiwi, as soon as I get rid of you, I'll go back to Ginger Town and start over. You wont be there to harass me every five minutes and that man who called himself my husband is finally gone." A young woman laughed hysterically and grabbed the hands of a child and dragged her to where everyone one was screaming.

_Kiwi felt fear. Her mom was scaring her. Why was she taking her to where the scary monsters were? And where was daddy? Oh right, he was sleeping on the floor with his head twisted funny. She tried to free herself but her mom only held her tighter. "YOU! Take this thing away from me!" with tears streaming down her face Kiwi saw two creepy monsters look up slightly surprised at where she stood with her mother. Kiwi could see they were fighting a boy who looked to be only a little older than her._

_16 year old Gohan was shocked to see a woman stand there and offer her daughter to the androids. "Take her!" the woman picked up her daughter easily and tossed her at 17. The android caught the girl easily and said coldly, "Are you crazy woman? Throwing your daughter at me like she was some kind of rag doll?" the woman laughed hysterically. "Ha! You think I care? I hate that thing! She is the bane of my existence. Kill her." _

_Kiwi felt more fear. the monster was going to kill her. "Mama! Mama! Don't leave me here! Mama!" she struggled against the monster, reaching out for the woman who called herself mom. She burst into tears when her mom merely turned and walked away. "17, will you just kill the brat and get it over with?"18's voice was like ice. 17 frowned down at the crying in his arms and snapped, "Shut up! That woman actually thinks I would listen to her?" he lifted his hand and sent a chi blast at the woman. _

_She died instantly. Seeing his chance Gohan leaped up and slammed his foot into the androids face. Surprised he dropped the girl into Gohan's waiting arms. "Thanks! I'll be seeing you guys around." he blasted off holding tightly onto a little girl who had seen more than her share of death in one day…_

End on Flashback 

Kiwi brushed the tears from her eyes. So what if her real mom was a deranged woman? Her only wish, other than to see the past Gohan, was to make sure her parents stayed together long enough for her to be born. She had figured from her mother's crazy ramblings that she had been from Ginger town. But now…? She wandered around for about half an hour realizing with cold shock that there was no one here.

Before she could burst into tears she heard gunshots. Running in their direction she stopped short. Nothing but more clothing and…a camera? "Help…me…" she turned and saw a man lying down on the ground. To her surprise and dismay his flesh began to hang around his bones and his voice became Softer. "P-pleas" then to her utter horror he melted away into nothing.

"Hehehe… surprised? Don't be. Your next." Kiwi barely had time to dodge the green thing that came at her. She landed on the ground and realized that the green thing was a tail attached a large green…person? No insect was more like it. "Hmmm…you seem familiar. Are you stronger than the other pitiful humans here? I shall enjoy sucking the life out of you." "Umm no you wont!" Kiwi jumped up and kicked the creature in his face. Caught off guard he went flying backwards.

"You son of a nutcracker! You seriously believed I would go with out a fight! I demand you tell me who the hell you are and where your from." Kiwi slipped into a fighting stance. The thing laughed as he stood. "Since your going to die in a moment I shall indulge your curiosity. I am Cell, a biological android created by Dr. Gero. I came here from the future to search for the androids. Hey…I recognize now. Just before I stole the time machine you came running out of a house nearby.

You had a little girl hoisted on your hip. She had purple hair just like the man I had just finished killing, I assume he was the father. Ah yes…it was a pleasure killing the three of you. The energy you supplied me with was delicious. I am assuming now that you are the past of that girl. Well now that you have no future I'll gladly get rid of the past for you."

Kiwi didn't answer. She merely threw a large chi blast at the creature. To her dismay he knocked right back at her. It hit her hard and she was sent flying back into a building. She went through the side and didn't stop flying until she crashed into a glass mirror. Her head hit the ground hard and she thought dimly, -_ is it me or am I hitting my head an awful lot? Hey! …Why can't I stand up? I think I'll take a nap before I do anything else…-_ she twitched slightly as the darkness washed over her.

Darkness surrounded her. It wasn't…scary. No it was oddly comforting. Where was she? She reached out and felt cloth. 'Who's here? Trunks?' she barely whispered the words. 'Who cares? Take my hand.' She felt a hand grab hers and whoever it was pulled her forward. She frowned as she slammed into someone. 'Excuse me but who are you and why are you grabbing me? it kind of hurts!'

Although she couldn't see she heard the person laugh. ' To tell you the truth I really don't care. As long as I'm holding you I'm fine.' 'Who are you!' she demanded. The person bent over and rested their chin on top of her head. They said sadly, 'you know me but…you refuse to acknowledge me. Until you do you wont recognize Me.' the girl shrugged and closed her eyes. She was tired…

Kiwi sat up with a start and gasped out loud. What a weird dream…she glanced around and realized that she was still in the building sitting in a pile of glass. Small cuts bled on her but she ignored them. She was more concerned about a larger cut on her forehead. Slowly she stood up and gingerly began the walk back outside. Judging from the pain in her ribs she would need a doctor.

As she limped out side she heard a familiar voice laugh. "The pathetic human girl? You are to late. Her energy already flows through my veins. BWHAHAHAHA!" Kiwi rounded a corner and found Piccolo standing before a hysterical Green Thing. Piccolo growled angrily. Kiwi croaked out, "Cell, didn't your originator every teach you about lying?" Cell turned around purple. "What! You're supposed to be dead! I knocked you through that building."

Kiwi smiled grimly. "Well I'm only a pathetic human girl…hello you must be Piccolo. I'm Kiwi. Oh dear…I'm beginning to feel quite faint. Piccolo be a dear and watch out for his tail. He stabs it into people and sucks them dry. Oh look there's Trunks with a few friends. Do you think they'll fancy snacks?" she fell over and lost consciousness once more as she hit the ground.

Piccolo and Cell both glared at her and muttered at the same time, "Humans."

**Yeah! I'm done with this chapter! I would like to send a special thanks to Thomas Drovin! Hey, thanks to you I can continue this story. If you don't have a fiancée you can be mine! Don't matter to me if you're a boy or girl, I'm just so thankful_ wipes tears from eyes and turns to look upwards, eyes shining. _LOL just joking! **

**But really, I sincerely thank you. I really didn't know what I was gonna do…anyways have any of you people been to Puerto Rico? Right now at this very moment I am sitting in on of them beach chair thingies by a pool enjoying the breeze coming in from the ocean. P.R. Is one of the most beautiful places ever. The mountain view is superb! **

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL TAKE OVER P.R. AND THUS CONVERT IT INTO MY BASE OF OPERATIONS! Over and out…**


	5. Chapter 5

Kiwi felt some shake her gently and leaped to her feet. Despite the pain she threw two chi blasts at someone standing in front of her. "Kiwi!" Trunks yanked her dark hair and effectively woke her up. "What…Gohan! What are you doing here and why are holding your face like that?" Kiwi sat down trying to ease the pain in her ribs. Gohan chuckled nervously. "Ummm…Trunks woke you up and you threw a few chi blasts at me…" he moved his hands and she saw a few burn marks but nothing to serious. "Sorry Gohan. Trunks knows I do that if I'm startled out of my sleep. That's why he stood on this side of me."

Both she and Gohan turned to glare at the purple haired teen. Trunks grinned sheepishly. "Hey can you blame me if I was tired of burning my face? Anyways you need to go straight home Kiwi. Can you do it on your air board?" Wincing she stood and pulled out her capsule. "Hey…where are Piccolo and the big ugly guy, Cell?" Trunks shrugged. "He went ahead and Cell took off. _Hurry up._" She nodded stiffly and decapsolized the air board.

Trunks helped her sit on top of the thin board. "This thing is so slender. It's a wonder it can support you." Kiwi smiled proudly even though it hurt. "Yeah, well I'm the only one who can use it. It's programmed to obey me and only Me." she pressed a small button and a pair of handles slid out from a compartment. "Hey I've never seen that before!" "That's because I usually control the whole thing with my feet but I'd most likely fall off if I tried that now. I'll be seeing you later. Bye Gohan!"

"There. Is that to tight?" Bulma finished tying the last of the bandages around Kiwi's chest. "No that's perfect. Thanks a lot Bulma." The blue haired woman laughed. "Don't thank me. Thank Vegeta for getting hurt so many times." Kiwi smiled sadly. "Yeah… I think I'll go take a nap now. Thanks Bulma." Kiwi slipped off the table she had been sitting on and began limping away. "K-kiwi?"

The dark haired girl turned around and saw the other woman staring at her. "Yeah Bulma? Is everything alright?" Bulma took a hesitating step towards her and asked softly, "How come Trunks calls me mom and you don't? Are you not my daughter? Trunks said that you guys were brother and sister…" kiwi blushed guiltily. Why didn't she call Bulma, mom? The answer hovered before her. She couldn't get attached. She had no past. Cell had destroyed her parents and any hope she had of living in this time.

Why get close when she would never even met see these people again? "I'm sorry…Bulma but I'm not your real daughter. Did you know that Cell killed my family today? One year from next Tuesday was when I was supposed to be born. I will never happen because Cell killed everyone in ginger town. I failed Bulma, failed with a capital 'F'. The only reason I came to the past was to make sure I would be born a-and… and to see if I could find the one I loved best.

"I failed both my missions. I allowed my chance of survival to be ripped away from me by a slimy green insect and the one I love is gone. he's not here. He's not hereeee…" her voice ended in a sob and she slipped to floor and began to cry. Bulma was at her side instantly. Wrapping her arms around Kiwi she murmured soothing words into her ears.

"It's alright Kiwi… now take a deep breath and tell me who's not here." Kiwi shifted slightly to get comfortable and said shakily, "H-He's here but its n-not the same. He's short a-and his hair's weird a-and he has two arms. Two aaaaaaaaarms!" she wailed the last part out. Bulma shook her slightly and snapped, "Kiwi, get a grip! Whom are you talking about?"

"Gohan! I'm talking about Gohan! I loved him okay? Loved all right? Do you know what it's like to have your boyfriend killed right in front of you? Of course you don't. I came here so I could see him again and I knew he was going to be different. Then I come here and he's some pipsqueak 11 year old who doesn't know right from left."

Bulma laughed. "Honey but you knew this was going to be different." Kiwi gripped Bulma's shirt and snapped, "I know but you can't help but hope everything will go alright. And to make things worse Cell told me the worst things. It's much too horrible to repeat. Oh mom…"

A throat cleared. Bulma and Kiwi looked up embarrassed. It was Gohan looking uncomfortable. "Ummm…Bulma, Kiwi, is everything alright?" the two girls struggled to stand and Kiwi said brightly, "Every things great Gohan. Mom and I were just doing girl talk. Hey, how come you're not with Trunks? Where is he?" Gohan gave an uncharacteristic scowl. "He and Krillen went to go check Dr. Gero's lab to see if they could find Cell. Mom said I couldn't come so I came here."

Kiwi giggled. "You most be bored. Here lets go outside so I can show you something. Coming Mom?" Bulma shook her head. "No, I've got to work to do. I'll see you kids later." She turned and walked down the hall.

A few moments later Gohan and Kiwi were outside seated beneath a large tree. Kiwi dug through her pocket and handed the child a capsule. "This is a training mechanism that I invented a while back. I just upgraded it recently, would you like to use it?" Gohan nodded. "Uh…sure." Kiwi decapsolized it and Gohan was surprised to see it was nothing more than a pair of sunglass, headphones, gloves and boots.

"How does it work?" quickly Kiwi took the items from him and said, "Here, I'll put them on for you. If you put these on together it becomes like some kind of virtual reality that only you can see. Here, the sunglasses are for the lens. The gloves allow you to hit back at your opponent. The boots so you can kick and fly. And the headphones are so you can hear everything that you opponent says."

About 20 seconds later Gohan was fighting against a virtual Vegeta. After watching him for a few moments Kiwi, with much difficulty, stood up and limped inside. Seeing the couch she gave a sigh of relief and lay down upon it. Sadly she thought, -_man am I pathetic. Trunks is here fighting his butt of and I'm here dead on top of a couch. A very comfortable one I might add. –_ She drifted off into sleep.

'_Your back.' The male voice made Kiwi turn in surprise. 'Who's there?' the voice laughed. 'No one you know. Anyways let cut to the chase. Cell frightened you.' Kiwi frowned into the darkness. 'Scared of him? That ugly frog like creature? No offense or anything but his face…it looked like a butt. Kind of hard to be scared' The voice laughed again. 'Very true but that isn't what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what he told you before you were knocked into the building.'_

_Kiwi frowned and blushed. 'Oh you mean what he said about me and a purple haired man' Kiwi could hear the retort in the mans voice. 'Don't play coy with me. You know the man he was talking about Trunks. Why does it upset you that you and Trunks might end up together in the future?' Kiwi blushed brighter. 'w-what? That's ridiculous. T-Trunks is...that…I mean Trunks is just Trunks.' 'So you think he's ugly?' 'WHA! No I mean…no he's not.'_

'_So he's hot?' 'NO! I mean…oh all right! He's hot very, very hot. Have you seen him when he's wet? Forget hot, he's down right sexy.' "_Who are you?"

The voice startled Kiwi from her sleep and she leaped on whoever was standing beside her. She raised a glowing hand and stared down hard at the person she straddled. It was a male, nearly 10 inches taller than her normal 5'1. His own eyes were hard as he stared back up at her. "Who the hell are you and why were you standing above me?" Kiwi's voice was cold. The man snapped back, "Who the hell _are_ you? I live here. I'm Bulma's Brief's cousin." Needless to say Kiwi's mouth dropped. Mom's cousin?

**Yeah! _Gives an exaggeratedly big yawn_ oh my, I am dead tired. I have been up since 7 this morning and right now it 1:32 am. I am literally a walking zombie. Kind of like Shawn of the dead except very much alive. LOL I'm very excited. Tomorrow…er…today really I'm going to be celebrating my b-day.**

**It's really next Friday but I'm having my party today. Around eight I'll get my hair done and then at 2 I'll be hostessing my party people or whatever…_gives another jaw splitting yawn._ Ummm…**

**Thomas Drovin- I think it's sad that you haven't been anywhere. I myself have been to several of the states of the U.S. and Puerto Rico. About getting engaged…you'll be happy to know I am 100 female. So I guess you wont have to politely refuse me now. J/K. LOL. I'm tired. Good night people. _Gives yet another huge yawn before dropping into sleep mode and slipping off the chair… 'Ouch…' over and out_**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't believe you. Mmm…ah…Bulma never mentioned having a cousin." He smirked. "I'm her 2 cousin 5 times removed. Now darling if you don't mind I shall flip you over and stand up." With little effort he flipped Kiwi onto her back and stood. "See was that so hard? Now darling, I can see you've got a few ribs smashed up. Here let me help you up." He grabbed Kiwi's hand and yanked her easily to her feet.

She blushed slightly and said in a breathless voice (due to the pain in her ribs), "t-thank you…what's your name?" he grinned and gave an elaborate bow. "I, my dear, am Dave Sanders, the greatest fighter around." Kiwi let out a snort. Greatest fighter around? Posh, she knew old woman who were stronger than this wacko. "Right, and I'm Kiwi Briefs, the queen of Bohemia." Dave raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me. Judging from your attire you are, if I'm correct, a fighter also. So how about we have a little go? I shall attempt to go easy on you. I wouldn't want to mar your pretty face."

Kiwi rolled her eyes and said calmly "Oh go ahead, throw me your best move." Dave grinned said, "You really are crazy, dearest. I was just joking. I don't fight girls." "Kiwi. There you are. Oh Dave, I hadn't realized that you got back." The two of them turned around and saw Bulma standing near the door.

Kiwi glared at Dave and snapped, "Mom, is it true that this weirdo is your cousin?" before Bulma could answer Dave snapped back, " Honey, I've already told you yes! And why are you calling Bulma, mom?" Kiwi smirked and said, "Ha, bet you weren't expecting that." Dave opened his mouth to snap back a reply but Bulma interrupted. "You guys relax. Yes Kiwi, unfortunately Dave is indeed my cousin. Dave, Kiwi is my adopted daughter. It's a long story. Don't ask."

Dave frowned and said, "Humph. I don't like this. My dear, you should have just told me you were Bulma's daughter." Kiwi just ignored him and sat back down. "Look, I don't care if your mom's brother. I'm dead tired and I plan to go back to sleep. Good night mom, go away Dave." She never had a chance to close her eyes. At that moment her wristwatch began beeping. Growling very much like saiyan she pressed a button and snapped, "What is it Trunks?" a small hologram appeared just above her hand. It was Trunks from the shoulders up.

Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "spare me the dramatics Kiwi. Look I need you to come on up and join me at Kami's tower. Dad and I are planning on entering the hyperbolic time chamber." Kiwi jumped up and yelled, "What! I'll be right there." Bulma looked worried. "The hyperbolic time chamber? Hmmmm…why don't you and Dave go on ahead? I need to pack baby Trunks up and everything."

Kiwi glared at Dave but nodded stiffly. "Fine. Come on Dave, we need to leave now." Dave began to protest but Kiwi grabbed his hand and yanked him out the front door.

Trunks was nervous. Not nervous to be training in the chamber but nervous about the fact that it would be with his father. So far Vegeta had totally ignored him but now…he half wished that it could be Kiwi going with him. Kiwi. He sighed as he brought a mental picture of her up in his mind.

Her dark bangs framed the sides of her face and the rest of it hung several inches above her shoulders. Her eyes were jade and always brought him comfort. Man, she was gorgeous. The first day he had met her he had thought that Gohan had caught an angel. Trunks sighed as he remembered the day he caught sight of the two of them…

**Flashback**

"_Mom! Have you seen Kiwi? She promised to lend me her air board. 15-year-old Trunks waited silently for his mother's reply. Bulma shrugged a thin shoulder. "I think she's on the roof." Trunks gave her a quick thank and rushed up the stairs. When he reached the roof he heard Kiwi's giggles and stopped short. He thought disgustedly –_I bet she's up here with one of her loser friends. This will be the perfect time to scare the crap out of them. –_ He slowly walked forward and suppressed his chi. A moment later he was standing stock still with his mouth wide open. _

_She was there alright, but not with one of her friends. She was there with…Gohan. And that wasn't what upset him it was what they were doing. Gohan had his arm around her and was placing feathery kisses on her face. Trunks heard her say, "Gohan…Trunks is going to come looking for me any minute now. So…go train or something." Gohan had laughed and given her a quick kiss on the mouth. "Whatever you say…"_

End Flashback 

He shook his head slightly and thought, -_ I never told her I knew about Gohan. I wonder what she'd say. –_ After that incident he had tried to control his anger at the fact that Kiwi and Gohan were keeping their relationship a secret. Unfortunately a week later Gohan was killed. Trunks had always been surprised that Kiwi refused to mention the saiyan's name, he had been sure that everything would come to light.

Trunks let out a sigh. He had loved Kiwi since the day she had turned thirteen. And now…he was more in love than ever. When he had seen lying unconscious on the ground of Ginger Town he had nearly had a heart attack. It had taken all his willpower not to through his arms around Kiwi and hold her close when she had finally regained consciousness.

A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Dave! Will you stop you sniveling? Piccolo, just ignore him. He's an idiot." Kiwi, Trunks thought, sounded oddly annoyed. An unfamiliar voice protested, "Kiwi, darling, is that any way to treat me? And who is this alarmingly large green…man?"

Kiwi glared at Dave and snapped, "I thought you said you were a fighter. Now where is Trunks?" "I'm right here. Who's this?" Kiwi turned and saw Trunks leaning against the wall. Dave turned and gave an elaborate bow. "I, my good sir am Dave Sanders. You must be the Trunks the lovely Miss Kiwi was talking about. Isn't it a coincidence that you share the name of my cousin's son?"

Trunks frowned. "Right…Piccolo, do me a favor and keep and eye on this wacko. Kiwi, come with me please." Trunks grabbed Kiwi's hand and pulled around the corner away from Dave. Once they were out of site Kiwi threw her arms around him. "Why on earth are you going into the Chamber? And with Vegeta?" Trunks shrugged as he hugged her back. "I need to do this Kiwi. Now give me a kiss and say goodbye."

She smirked. "Give you a kiss? I'm a girl you should be the one kissing Me." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You are so full of yourself. But I'll oblige and give you tiny kiss." He leaned over and brushed a soft kiss across her cheek.

Kiwi's breath caught in her throat as his lips touched her skin. Why did she feel this way? "Kiwi are you okay?" she looked up and saw the worry in Trunks' eyes. Any moment now he would be gone. Before she could say or do anything her cell phone began beeping. Letting out a frustrated sigh she looked took it out and answered.

"What?" when a deep male voice replied Kiwi nearly dropped the phone in shock. "Hello, Kiwi. Rude as always I see." Kiwi blushed furiously and snapped. "At least I'm not a stalker. How on earth are you talking to me? You'd have to be…oh no. No, no, no. You've got to be-" the man laughed and said smugly, "In the past? I've already focused on your chi. See you soon Kiwi."

**YEAH! I finally finished this chapter! It took me a long time to finish it because I had no idea how to finish it. I did however and I've left all you people with a cliffhanger. At least I think I did. _ Blushes and gives an embarrassed grin_. Oh well. hmmm…**

**Who likes cheesecake? **


	7. Chapter 7

When Kiwi finally returned to the small group she looked as if someone had strung her underwear on a flagpole. "Kiwi, darling, tell me what is wrong so I can fly away and fix it." she glared sourly at Dave and snapped, "Dave if you wish to live to see another day then I suggest you shut up." Dave pouted slightly and said, "Fine. I'll just sit here next to the alarmingly, large green man." "Stop calling me that you fool!" "What did I say!" "Shut up Dave! If you must know some idiot from the past followed me here."

"Kiwi! The love of my life!" Kiwi felt someone grab her and wrap his or her arms tightly around her. Then before she could move the person kissed her firmly on the mouth. Needless to say they went flying backwards a few moments later. Kiwi threw a large chi blast at them. "You jerk! How dare you put your hands on me!" the person stood up barely scathed and the others realized it was a very handsome young man.

"Ummm, Kiwi my dear, who is this?" Dave sounded oddly amused. Piccolo stayed where he was but if something happened he would be ready. Krillen stayed seated and Kiwi looked ready to kill the next person who touched her. "Apollo! You son of a nutcracker! How dare you touch me with your filthy hands?" Apollo held his hands up and frowned, "I washed my hands before I came here!"

Kiwi threw another chi blast at him and he easily deflected it. "Kiwi, my succulent piece of fruit, why won't you just admit that you love me?" Kiwi frowned and snapped, "Maybe I wont admit it because it's not true! You idiot." "But Kiwi-" "No. I will not stand for your nonsense! I'm going to take a nap. Dave, if he tries to come near me kill him."

'I see you have a new friend.' Kiwi turned and saw a familiar person. 'Oh, it's you. By new friend are you talking about Dave or that creep Apollo?' The person shrugged. 'Either one. They're both…strange. How did you attract these crazy people to you? No matter. I wish to discuss our last conversation." Kiwi looked confused. 'What conversation?'

The person raised an eyebrow. 'You know, the one where you said Trunks was…sexy.' Kiwi blushed furiously and said, 'oh that one. Ummm…must we speak about it?' the person nodded and said, 'of course we do. Look, answer this one question. How do you feel about Trunks?' Kiwi frowned for a moment. 'What kind of question is that?' the person replied simply, 'an easy one. Now please answer and be honest.'

Kiwi shrugged. 'To tell you the truth I'm not really sure. Before this whole trip Trunks was just…Trunks. You know a brother figure. Now…I'm not so sure. You know earlier I had the strongest urge to kiss him.' 'Well, why didn't you?' Kiwi let out and angry growl. 'I didn't because that idiot Apollo called my cell. I really hate that guy.' The person stepped closer to her and whispered, 'yeah…so do I.'

Kiwi was sure the person was about to kiss her. Before they could a voice jarred her awake. "Kiwi. You might want to see this."

Kiwi blinked the sleep from her eyes and struggled to sit up. She silently cursed Dave for waking her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can you not see I'm sleeping?" Dave smiled nervously. "Well…your friend Apollo is attempting to flirt with your mother." Kiwi stood up and let out a loud gasp when she realized what he said was true. Bulma was attempting to talk to a large man who looked familiar while Apollo attempted to flirt with her.

"Apollo! Get your filthy self away from my mom!" she threw a large chi blast at him effectively knocking him off the tower. As his screams faded Kiwi turned to Bulma and asked worriedly, "Mom! Are you alright?" Bulma looked at her. "Kiwi honey, you just knocked a man off this tower." Kiwi shrugged. "As if I care. He knows how to fly. Who are you talking to?" Bulma smiled and pointed to the man and said, "Honey, this is Goku. He's Gohan's dad." Kiwi felt the blood drain from her face. Future Gohan and Goku were twins.

**Flashback**

A large explosion to their left caused the trio to look up surprised. "The androids have returned! You two stay put. I'll go fight them." Gohan jumped to his feet and powered up. Trunks jumped his feet and said firmly, "I'm going to. This is what I've been training for." Gohan pointed in the opposite direction and said, "What's that?" Trunks turned his head and black out a moment after Gohan hit his neck.

"_Gohan…y-your not coming back are you?" tears filled Kiwi's eyes as Gohan stared at her steadily as if wondering what to say. Finally he said softly, "I think so. Kiwi, I love you. Never forget that." Kiwi threw herself into his arms and whispered, "Me too Gohan. I'll never forget you." He kissed her firmly before taking off. That was the last time she ever saw him alive._

End of flashback 

"Darling, are you alright?" Kiwi jumped slightly and realized she was staring strangely at Goku. "Oh…I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I think I'm going to go fly around for a bit." She turned around and jumped from the tower; not even realizing she had never said hi.

**Yeah! I'm done with this chapter. Sorry it was so short I'm just really…tired of writing right now. As for cheesecake…**

**CHEESECAKE IS THE BEST DESSERT TO RULE THIS WORLD! The best ones I've tasted are the ones from the Cheesecake Factory, or was it Cake Factory? Oh who cares? Their cake still tastes good. I don't like ice cream. It's too wet and cold. Okay now I'm confusing myself. **

**Okay okay. I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal happy today! Why you ask? I don't feel like sayin._ Gives a mysterious smile or at least tries to._ Ok fine I'll say…it…is…MY BIRTHDAY! _Grins wildly and curtsies._ Thank you, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I shall leave you pining for the next chapter. **

**B.T.W. sorry it was so short!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kiwi didn't bother to power up as she fell silently to the ground. Why did she come to the past? To see Gohan? To make sure Trunks didn't flirt with anyone unworthy of his time? Ok scratch hat one; she didn't know where that thought came from. Trunks was supposed to be her brother. Or was he? How did she feel for the demi saiyan? Why was it that whenever he was around her face would flame? Why did her heartbeat quicken? The last person she had felt that way was with Gohan.

Gohan. It was as plain as day to her she needed to let go of him. He was no longer alive. This past Gohan was most definitely not him. To Kiwi, they were separate people who shared the same thing. And look, she had totally embarrassed herself in front of Goku, the strongest human…er…being on this planet. And for what? Just because he looked like her dead boyfriend? Gohan was ruining her life.

A horn blared at her and Kiwi realized with a start that she had started flying in the middle of the street. Blushing she flew upwards and out of the way. "KIWI! MY LOVE! MY DARLING!" Kiwi turned and swung her fist out, effectively blocking Apollo's advances. "Apollo, why don't you just go home? And what are you doing here?" Apollo smiled childishly and said, "You flew right by my so I followed you! Now, please, why don't we go to eat lunch so we can discuss wedding plans."

"Apollo, if you really love me then I need you to do something for me…" Apollo leaned forward eagerly. "Tell me Kiwi-chan so that I might go and complete whatever task you set before me." Kiwi inwardly cringed at being called 'Kiwi-chan'. What a wacko… "Right…any ways I need you to go to Russia and contact the Russian mafia for me. Tell them I am in need of assistance. Can you do that for me? I mean it is a little too much but…"

She allowed her voice to trail and Apollo nodded emphatically. "Nothing is too much if you send me to do it! I'll be back soon!" He blasted off and Kiwi felt slightly guilty. She then shrugged it off. It wasn't her fault that Apollo was always trying to please her. She turned to fly off but instead she crashed into something. As she went flying backwards into approaching traffic a hand grabbed her arm.

Looking up into the person who had saved her she let out an exaggerated gasp. "well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who should be dead." The voice was sour and Kiwi couldn't help but smile. She smirked as she said, "Well not everyone's dreams come true. I hope your not here to absorb anyone right? That would be just plain wrong."

Cell sneered, "I'll do that after I absorb you! But before I do tell me where the androids are. If you do then perhaps I'll be quick about absorbing you. That way you wont feel too much pain." Kiwi smiled dryly and removed her arm from his grasp. "Really? I never knew you had such a kind heart Cell. Now, why do you want the androids for? There just a bunch of tin."

Cell laughed bitterly. "That's right. You were supposed dead when I told piccolo everything. After I absorb the androids I shall be the most powerfull being in the UNIVERSE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kiwi rolled her eyes and studied her fingernails as she said, "Is that before or after Goku and the others destroy you? If it's after I think your going to have a few problems." Cell glared at her and snapped, "I wouldn't expect a human such as your self to understand. Now prepare to die!" he swung his tail at Kiwi and she dodged it easily.

"Cell, you really are an idiot." Kiwi kicked her leg out and nailed cell in the face. He went flying backwards and nearly crashed into on coming traffic. He jumped up and threw a large chi at her. Fortunately for him Kiwi was weakened from the effort of trying to stay afloat. The blast hit her and she went flying through the sky like a bullet. She went flying into an office building and landed with a skid on top of a business mans desk.

The man how had been reading a magazine and was now staring in shock at what appeared to be a very pretty woman. The man threw himself on his knees and whispered reverently, "Thank you kami!" the girl kicked him and he went flying into his computer. Kiwi snapped, "Oh go home to your wife you big palooka." She jumped of the desk and walked coolly out of the office room.

Exiting the building she realized with anger Cell was nowhere to be found.

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I've finished this chapter! It's a miricle! Today we went to the zoo that's close by to our house! Today for the first time in 2 years…I saw a…RACOON! Those things are absolutely adorable. The last time I saw one was when I used to live in the states and they would be in the dumpsters!

**Now…what is a spider monkey?**

**A hybrid **

**A flower**

**A monkey**

**Angrey Reviewer—here is a little piece I'm writing just for you…**

**Once upon a time there was a girl (I'm assuming you are female) named Tutita (A.K.A Angry Reviewer). She was desperately in love with a guy named Trunks. Unfortunately for her Trunks lived in a completely different time and was therefore inaccessible **

**to her. One day as she sat there eating her favorite fruit, a kiwi, she heard a noise behind her. Too her surprise it was her dream guy Trunks! She was totally excited until she realized it was her evil little brother (I have no idea if this is true.) masquerading as her dream guy.**

**She was extremely depressed for the next 18 months. Then one day after she had turned 5,690 (Yo, she lives in an alternate universe! If she were in ours sh'd be like…17) she went for a walk in the woods. To her surprise she found a little egg shapped machine and a purpled haired man standing beside it. He had his back to her but she knew who he was. It was her DREAM MAN! She was totally excited and this time she was not disappointed. **

**With out caring that he was lost she dragged him to a wedding chapel and forced him to marry her. Needless to say, Trunks ended falling in love with her despite the fact that she was about 5,671 years older than him. Did I mention she was, according to the king, the most beautiful creature ever to have roamed the planet Inkle? **

The End 

So…what did you think! I totally loved this story! It's so cute I might stick my name in there instead of yours! B.T.W. I could not name Kiwi after underwear. First of all she's not even Bulma's real daughter! Second of all no! To nasty! It's bad enough Trunks has a sister named Bra. He doesn't need another one named Panty or Thong.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness fell silently over West City and Kiwi felt more frustrated than ever. Cell and the androids were nowhere to be found. Feeling a headache coming on she slowly walked into capsule corp. only to die from shock. There in the living room, sat a group of mostly blonde men and Apollo. Apollo was seated next to the largest man and was attempting to create conversation. All of them were silent but when the saw her they began to whisper in a foreign language.

"Kiwi! My one true love! See men? I have spoken the truth when I say she is the most beautiful thing ever!" Apollo latched onto Kiwi making it impossible to move. Pushing away slightly Kiwi whispered, "Apollo, who are they!" Apollo whispered back loudly, "These, are the top members of the Russian mafia." Kiwi's mouth dropped and she nearly screamed out, "THE RUSSIAN MAFIA! Are you crazy! Who in their right mind would bring the Russian mafia to Japan?"

Apollo looked hurt. "B-but you said you needed them." Kiwi felt a prickle of guilt against her conscious. She had asked him to bring them… pulling away from Apollo she turned to the men and said firmly, "Get out of my house." The man Apollo had been speaking with stood up and Kiwi realized he must be the leader. With a thick accent he said, "We don't leave until we receive payment." Kiwi placed her hands on her hips and growled, "Oh yeah? What might that be? A broken nose?"

The man glared at her and snarled, "two time machines." Kiwi whirled around to glare at a sheepish looking Apollo. "You were going to give them TIME MACHINES! I'll deal with you later!" she whirled back to the large man and yelled, "Over my dead body – and Apollo's – will you ever get anything. I've said it once and I'll say it again, Get Out Of MY HOUSE!" the large man ignored her words a yanked a gun from inside his suit coat. With out saying a word he shot at her twice.

Deftly Kiwi moved out of the way and threw two chi blasts. One at the gun, which exploded, and the second at him. It hit him square in the chest and the man was sent flying backwards into the kitchen were landed unconscious on top of the sink. Turning to glare at the other's Kiwi growled angrily, "Any one else?"

2 hours later Kiwi and Apollo arrived back at the tower. After Kiwi had beaten the crap out of Apollo she had showered and then decided to return to the tower. She was greeted by Dave who threw his arms around her. Hugging her tightly he whispered, "Kiwi, my dear, how dare you leave me here to fend for myself against the alarming, large green man and that horrid t-thing sitting next to Bulma."

"I said stop calling me that!" both Kiwi and Dave ignored Piccolo as she said, "What horrid…oh you mean Goku?" Dave nodded and said, "yes, all he wants to do is eat. ' I'm hungry this, or I'm hungry that.'" It is absolutely ridiculous! I simply don't understand it." Kiwi raised an eyebrow and said, "Right. You stay here with the alarming …er … Piccolo and I'll go to Mom and Goku.

"Mom, you do realize that Dave has been scared witless by Goku." Bulma smirked. "As if I care. Sit down sweetie. So where have you been?"

As Kiwi discussed with Bulma and Goku what had happened earlier she noticed the saiyan giving her strange looks. Unable to stand it any longer she turned to stare at him and asked pointedly, "Can I help you?" Goku blushed from embarrassment. "Uh…well… the last time I saw Trunks he said he had a sister but you don't look like Bulma or Vegeta." Kiwi smiled and said, "Oh well people always say that I look like Great-great-great-great grandmother Casserola."

The saiyan's eyes widened and he said, "Really? Who's that?" Kiwi giggled and thought –_this guy is such an airhead. –_ "I'm just joking Goku. The truth is that I'm adopted. My real parents are from ginger town. Or…at least I think they are." Goku looked chagrinned for a moment but then brightened up again. Before he could say anything again I turned to Bulma and asked, "How much longer are they going to be in there?" Bulma glanced at the watch tied around her wrist before saying, "They should be out in two or three hours."

Kiwi groaned and lay back on the hard floor. "I'm going to get some sleep. Dave?" Dave looked up from where he was attempting to have a conversation with piccolo. "Yes darling?" She rolled her eyes at the darling part and said lazily, "Come over. I plan to use you as my pillow." Apollo who had been half asleep sat up straight and whined, "Why can't you use _me_ as a pillow."

Kiwi snapped, "I can't trust you. You'd probably try to ravish me. Go back to sleep." Once Dave came over she settled her head on his lap and allowed sleep to claim her.

'Your back.' The warm voice floated over to Kiwi and she turned slightly annoyed. ' Is it me or are you stalking me? I cant close my eyes without seeing you.' he laughed and said, ' I think it's you. By the way, why are your friends so noisy? The two of us can't even have a decent conversation.' Kiwi rolled her eyes. 'Whatever. Anyways I've just realized something.' He leaned forward but not close enough to see his face. 'Why…haven't you told me your name? And why wont you show me your face?'

_He said simply, 'I have nothing to tell you.' Kiwi frowned disapprovingly. 'Why? I really want to know. After all I'm not suppose to talk to strangers.' He slid a finger down her cheek and whispered, ' Is that what we are? Strangers?' Kiwi lowered her eyes and mumbled, 'I suppose not…' he sighed and said, 'I've already told you before you wont recognize me until you come to terms with a few things.' _

_Kiwi stayed silent for a moment before saying abruptly, 'You were going to kiss me.' Her words hung between them for a moment. Finally he said, ' So I was. Is there a problem?' Kiwi found herself blushing. Would it be a problem? 'N-no.' he nodded and said, 'Good. Now…where we? Oh yes. Last time I think we were talking about your kissing –or should I say wanting to- Trunks.' She turned red and said, ' Nutcracker! Do you have to remember everything?' _

_Even in the darkness she knew he had a smug look on his face. ' As a matter of fact I do. I take great enjoyment in making you squirm.' She punched him in the arm and snapped, ' You're a big oversized jerk!' he laughed softly and captured her small hand in one of his large ones. ' I know you don't mean that.' _

_Then he was pressing his lips against hers. It wasn't gentle and it certainly wasn't fierce. It was…urgent. He was kissing her as if there was no time left and as if at any moment the world would end. Kiwi was surprised. Not because he had kissed her. No she liked it. The feel of his mouth against hers. They way his hand stroked her hair…no. She was surprised that she had responded. Her arms were around his neck. She ran her hands through his hair and couldn't help but think it felt familiar…_

**YEAH! I finished this chapter! Finally! On Monday my family and I went and stayed at the Embassy Suites in 4 15 18 1 4 15. It was totally awesome! We stayed 2 days one night it is a bittersweet memory because we were supposed to dropping some family we hadn't seen in awhile at the airport. _Sniff…_ **

**Any ways I hope you guys weren't too surprised with the dream guy kissing Kiwi! I think it's cute! Yester day I stayed at Borders for like 6 hours. My mom had to drag me away. Luckily I was able to buy two books: _Amelia and the Outlaw_ and _Spirited_. **

**I think I like _Spirited_ better because it is retelling of Beauty and the Beast. That is (and always will be) my favorite fairy tale. I like this retelling especially because 'Beauty' was a 16-year-old English woman and the 'Beast' was an older, bitter, medicine man (in his 20s). The story was absolutely wonderful. I laughed, I cried, it moved me Bob. **

**The books in the retold fairy tale series are _The Storyteller's Daughter, Beauty Sleep, Snow, Midnight Pearls, Scarlet Moon, Sunlight and Shadow _and of course_ Spirited. _**

**Well thank you to whoever just read my prattle. Good day night. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kiwi awoke with a gasp. Sitting straight up and breathing in short gasps she turned bright red when she realized what she had done. – _I cannot believe I just did that! I totally made out with some guy! Wait! What am I talking about? It was just a dream. Just. A. Dream. - _ She let out a sigh of relief and turned just in time to see Dave inching away. Seeing her glare the young man grinned nervously. "Kiwi, darling!" she rolled her eyes and said, "Goodness Dave, your such a dweeb."

"Kiwi, it's a good thing you woke up! Trunks and Vegeta will be coming out any moment now." Kiwi looked up and found Bulma offering her hand. After she stood up, Kiwi realized her hair must look horrendous. Quickly uncapsolizing her bag she yanked out a brush and began to pull it through her dark hair. Much to her disgust Apollo had awoken and was now staring at her as if she were some Greek/Roman goddess.

"Apollo, if you don't stop staring at me I'll shove this brush down your throat when I've finished." He immediately said, "I'm not staring." Kiwi mumbled something incoherently and Dave said lazily, "Kiwi, how on earth do you meet such strange people?" Kiwi shrugged. "Well I met you after you scared me half-to-death and I meet Apollo after I made the mistake of saving him."

Flashback 

Kiwi slowly walked the battered streets of West City. Buildings were half mutilated and people wondered around in half dazes. It was then she heard the familiar laughter and a scream. People started running past her trying to find a safe place to hide from the androids while Kiwi kept walking on.

_After walking on for a few moments she soon saw 17 waving around the limp body of a dog, 18 bored out of her mind, and a boy around her age begging them to give him back the body. "Please, you don't understand, that was my sisters! It's all that I have left of her." 17 smirked and said, "If you want I can kill you. that way you can join her." _

" _17, I never knew you had such kindness in side of you! You're the kind of guy every girl would want to go out with." 18 rolled her eyes, "Not you again. When will you learn that you cannot defeat us?" Kiwi smirked, "When will you learn that one of these days your history?" "Ladies, if you don't mind I am now going to destroy this wuss." 17 raised a hand to blast the boy out of existence but Kiwi let out a shout. "OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT IS THAT THING!" the others turned to stare in the opposite direction and Kiwi grabbed the boy and took off. _

18 Tuned and slapped 17. "What is your problem? Every time she's around you never kill anything. 17 smiled and said, "I think someone's jealous".

End of Flashback 

Kiwi rolled her eyes at the memory of saving Apollo. He had been a pain in the neck ever since. At that moment the chamber door slowly began opening. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and turned to stare at the emerging duo. Kiwi nearly gasped when she saw Trunks.

Trunks had an extremely serious expression on his face. His normally short hair now hit his shoulders. The clothes he wore were ripped and torn in more than one place. Man, he looked good. Vegeta looked good to but Kiwi barely noticed him. All she saw was Trunks. The silence was broken when Vegeta yelled, "Kakarrot! What the hell are you doing here!" Goku looked confused for a moment. "I'm here Vegeta so Gohan and I can go into the room next."

"What! You are such a copycat! How dare you try to mimic the prince of all saiyans?" Goku laughed. "Awww Vegeta, you need to relax. I'm not copying you." "Yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." Kiwi raised an eyebrow and smiled at Trunks who had walked up to her.

"Trunks! It's good to see that veggie head over there didn't rip you limb, from limb." The young man punched her slightly. "Yeah right! Tell the truth. You were just hoping to see me come out with a broken leg or something." Kiwi yawned and said, "well there's no hiding the truth now. So what's up with the hair? Trying to out do me?"

About 30 minutes later Kiwi was sneaking around a rock as she watched with growing horror Cell battle with Trunks and the others. Trunks had forbidden her to fight but he hadn't forbidden her to look for the androids. After a while the sounds of the battle faded and Kiwi felt someone grab her arm.

Whipping around she found herself staring into the dark eyes of 17. "Well, if it isn't the girl that everyone's raving about." She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Enlighten me." he said hotly, "oh who cares? I'm going to kill you!" before he could do anything Kiwi threw her arms around him and held him tightly. His arms were now immobile. She whispered angrily, "Stop it! Do you want Cell to come? You do know he's after you! Where are 18 and 16?"

Pale at the mention of Cells name, 17 pried her away from him and silently led her to a small cave. There she saw 18 and 16 sitting up against a wall. "18! Come on, we need to get you off this island." 18 stood her eyes guarded. "Why are you doing this?" Kiwi stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I'm doing this for myself. Now come and be silent."

Slowly they floated out of the cave. For the first five minutes everything went fine. Then it happened. "Kiwi! WATCH OUT!" Trunks' voice rang out across the terrain and Kiwi narrowly dodged Cell's tail. She turned just in time to see Cell grab 17. "18! RUN!" the female fled while Kiwi watched in dumb fascination as Cell sucked 17 up. When he finished he exploded into a bright light. The moment it disappeared Kiwi nearly threw up. Cell looked like a dead, bloated frog. He was still that nasty green color but now he had puffy orange lips and he was

F

A

T

Seeing Kiwi he laughed and said, "Well, if it isn't the girl that should have been dead! So, what do you think of my new look?" Kiwi's response was to turn and vomit. Growling angrily Cell snapped, "You're ticking me off. I believe I'm going to have to punish you." with lightning speed he grabbed Kiwi around the waist and then sped off in the direction of 18.

Kiwi attempted to pry Cell's arm off of her but he merely laughed and said, "Not so fast. If I'm this strong now then imagine how strong I'll be when I absorb 18." Kiwi wheezed out, "Oh really? Is that before or after Goku destroys you?" Cell squeezed his arm tightly and snapped, "You said that last time and look at how things turned out. You know I'm beginning to fancy you. Your name shall be Apple-Blossom."

Kiwi's mouth dropped and she tried hard not to gag. "A-apple-Blossom! Cell, I have a name you know. It's Kiwi." Cell frowned and said, "Kiwi? What kind of name is that? Who names their child after a piece of fruit?" Kiwi twisted around so she could glare at him. "What do you call an apple blossom!" Cell said smugly, "I call it a flower that grows on an apple tree."

**Yawn I'm so tired right now I don't have the energy to say YEAH! Oops to late. Any ways I really don't understand Kiwi in this chapter. She's getting a little too friendly with the bad guys for my taste. Well, I guess that's my fault isn't it?  I'm beginning to wonder if she's beginning to develop feelings for a certain someone…? I've said too much! **

**B.T.W. Happy birthday Thomas Drovin!  **


	11. Chapter 11

"Cell, why don't you just give up? You're never going to find 18." Cell said stubbornly, "Shut up, you don't know what your saying Apple-Blossom." Kiwi inwardly groaned at being called 'Apple-blossom'. "Cell, if you don't give up now, Trunks and the others will come and kill you. I can feel their chi heading this way. They wont allow you to take 18."

"Yes they will." Kiwi frowned and snapped, "Oh really? And why would they do something like that?" his arm tightened around her waist and he said evilly, "I have you." Kiwi rolled her eyes, "They're not that stupid. You think Vegeta cares about me? He's only worried about his power and reputation. You know, other than you Vegeta is the only other guy so full of himself it's disgusting."

"Apple-blossom, I believe you do not understand the gravity of the situation. I am Cell; therefore I am ten times stronger than your little Trunks and his friends. Therefore when they come to save you I shall kill them. I'll start with Trunks first. First I'll tear his long purple hair out, and then I'll rip off an arm and a leg. Then… Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Kiwi felt a tear fall from her eye.

Seeing it Cell said mockingly, "Crying are we? I'll tell you what, I wont kill you're little friends if…" he allowed his voice to trail off and Kiwi said grudgingly, "if what?" he smiled evilly, allowing his lips to look like oversized hotdogs.** (Sorry all you hotdog fans!)** "If…you join me freely. If you consent to being my little miss…" his voice trailed off when he felt Kiwi's chi rise dangerously.

She stared up at him suspiciously, "If I join you…you wont kill Trunks? He'll be fine?" Cell rolled his eyes disgustedly, "how on earth could you love such a man? He is nothing compared to me." Kiwi, who was now sitting stiffly next to Cell, froze. L-love? Did she love Trunks? Was that why she was so concerned about him? Why she found him so appealing?

Kiwi shook her head slightly. No, that couldn't be it. She said softly, "I ask once more…if I join you…you must swear that you will not harm one hair one his head." Cell could barely contain his smile. "I knew you'd see things my way. Now Apple-blossom, this may hurt a little." Before apple…er…Kiwi could or say anything Cell hit her hard across the back of the neck effectively knocking her out.

Black, black, black. Blackness swirled all around the young woman as she struggled to breathe. A hand reached out and touched her nose. It was easy to breathe now. Slightly frightened she said, 'Is that you?' relief flooded over Kiwi when the familiar male voice said, 'No. It's the boogeyman.' Kiwi felt the frown cross her features. 'We have no time to joke around. Trunks and the other's are in trouble.'

'Trunks and the other's or just Trunks." Kiwi blushed deeply and snapped, "You know what I mean! Why is it that you guys are always trying to decipher my feelings for him?' he raised an eyebrow, 'Oh really? How do you know we're not just telling you the simple truth? Think about the time you were about to kiss him. Or about the time that one girl what was her name…? Ah yes, Diana started to stalk him? How did you feel then?' Kiwi felt woozy. She loved Trunks. The realization of it, the simplicity of the idea made her laugh. Still giggling she said, 'Are you trying to tell me that I'm in love with him? That I want to be with him always? That I want to hold him as if there were no tomorrow? That if something was to happen to him I'd be sad. That if he were to die…I'd die with him?'

By the time she finished she was talking more to herself than to him. He reached out and touched her cheek softly. He said in a very sad voice, 'yes dearest.'

Kiwi felt herself being roughly thrown to the ground. Opening her eyes she felt someone grabbing her and yanking her up. It was Trunks, in his super saiyan form. His aqua eyes held a look of rage she had never seen before. Turning to see what he was looking at she realized with shock and anger Cell was now absorbing 18. Vegeta stood near by, looking every inch the saiyan prince. Krillen looked as if he had had the whole world in his hands and then it had been torn away from him.

Cell finished his evil deed and then once more burst into the bright light. When it faded Cell looked straight at Kiwi and beckoned for her to come. The small woman felt helpless when Trunks tightened his arms around her. No, she would not stay. She would go with Cell. She would go with him and let Trunks live. "I'm sorry Trunks." Kiwi yanked herself away from the young man and slowly walked forward to the android.

Cell had a large smirk on his now handsome face. "I knew you'd make the right choice Apple-blossom. Now come, we have business to attend to. Vegeta, we need not fight now. In ten days time we'll have our chance." He grabbed Kiwi roughly around the waist and took off before Trunks could say or do anything.

**YEA-YAWN! Finally I have finished this treacherous chapter. I cannae believe that Kiwi actually left Trunks willingly. But I guess she really likes him! Any ways I'm sorry the chapter's so short but I must leave and get some beauty sleep.**

**Oh! I almost for got! The quiz I gave last time was wrong! No one was right! Ha! A spider monkey is a giant beetle! Ha! Bet you people weren't expecting that. Winks G'night**

**Alright I was just joking. I spider monkey is really a monkey. You guys really didn't believe me did you!**

**Ummm…question! What should I do with Apollo? **


	12. Chapter 12

"Cell, do we have to do this?" Kiwi stared pleadingly at the android. Cell snapped, "For the 5th time yes! Now hurry up!" Kiwi let out a groan and gingerly slipped the **(now before people get any ideas, Kiwi is in a fitting room and cell is waiting outside)** dress over head. When she walked out Cell grinned widely and said, "See, was that so hard? Now come on. Those news people wont wait forever." Kiwi inwardly groaned.

After Cell had taken her, he had gone into Silver City and had forced her to get a new change of clothes. Instead of the training gi she had been wearing, Kiwi now wore a loose fitting red dress that reached her knees. Beneath it she wore black biker shorts. The sleeves of the dress covered only her shoulders. On the front it had flower design…in pink. To Kiwi it looked like a weird cheongsam.

Her feet were covered in rather sexy boots. Kiwi had to admit; she rather liked them. The only damper on the whole situation was that cell had killed three sales people and the others had fled the store. They now stood outside waiting with a dozen camera crews. "Apple-blossom, I nearly forgot to give you _my_ gift." Kiwi looked p just I time to see him whip out his tail and stab her in the back.

"Trunks! Come in side! Cell is on the news!" Trunks stopped in mid punch and rushed inside to join the others. After Cell had taken Kiwi, he refused to believe that she had gone with him; his whole world had come crashing down around him. Trunks sat next to Chichi and Gohan and firmly rested his gaze on the television, hoping to get a glimpse of his…

Cell was on the screen and had a large smirk. "In ten days time I shall be hosting a world tournament. Everyone is invited to come. Also, if anyone should try and destroy (as if) me I'll kill her." He moved aside and everyone in the Kame house gasped. Behind him stood someone who looked a lot like Kiwi.

She wore a red dress and had boots on. Her normally green eyes were now a deep, deep, blue. Her normally black hair now had a reddish hue to it. Her hair had been above her shoulders, now it was down to her waist. Her normally cheerful face had an evil smirk. She spoke, "Cell, darling must we stand here? It's hot." Cell laughed and said, "I hope your watching this Trunks. Kiwi no longer exists. Meet Apple-blossom."

That was the last thing Trunks saw before he destroyed the television.

"Cell, you did a fabulous job with this arena. Now tell me, shall I also take part in these games?" Apple-blossom stared questioningly into Cell's face. Cell shrugged and stood in the center of the arena. "I don't know. I've got to meditate. Destroy anyone who comes." He closed his eyes and fell into a deep meditation. Apple-blossom sighed. Ten days would be a long time.

She closed her eyes. A nap would be good right about now…

'_Your not Kiwi.' The male voice made Apple-blossom frown. She had never heard someone who sounded so stern. 'No, I'm not a Kiwi. Who are you?' a man stepped forward and Apple-blossom could only stare in surprise. The man was very handsome. His long, dark hair barely brushed his shoulders. His dark green eyes held anger. 'My name is not of importance to you. I can see that Cell has scrambled your brains'_

_Apple-blossom frowned once more. 'Don't speak about Cell that way. You know nothing of him.' He smirked. 'And you? I suppose you are now the Cell expert? How much do you really know about him? And while were at it what of your past?' Apple-blossom took a step back. 'M-my past? Cell said I needn't concern myself about it.' 'Cell,' he said frostily, 'Is a fool.' Apple-blossom tried to hit him but he caught her hand. _

Another surprise. He was strong. 'Are you really going to hit me? I didn't think so. Come back when your being rational.' He turned and left abruptly. Apple-blossom felt fear grow in he heart. Who was this young man?

Apple-blossom sat up with a start. –_ It was just a dream. It was just a dream. –_ She looked back and saw Cell was still in a trance. These ten days would be long. She felt loneliness sweep over her. If only…if only what? If only Trunks were here. Apple-blossom felt herself pale. Who was Trunks? Was he a part of her past? Come to think of Cell had mentioned this man and that Kiwi girl earlier.

Apple-blossom narrowed her eyes. Cell would soon discover she didn't like secrets.

Trunks dodged Krillen's fist and felt his teeth clench. Cell would die. He was going to suffer for taking Kiwi. He was- "Trunks! You need to focus. Some of us aren't saiyans here!" Trunks realized with a blush he had gone super saiyan and had nearly knocked Krillen into the Kame house. "I'm sorry Krillen I'm just…" "Worried? We all are Trunks. Don't worry, we'll get Kiwi back. I'm sure there was a logical reason she left with him."

Trunks felt his shoulder's slump and he whispered, "Yes…I'm sure there is."

**Yeah! I finished this chapter! It is about time. Can you believe that this story is nearly done? I cannae believe it! What shall I do when I'm done writing? The world has lost is purpose! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	13. Chapter 13

'Your back. Do you have a nicer attitude this time?' Apple-blossom turned and saw the handsome green-eyed man. 'Oh it's you. Who are you?' he rolled his eyes and said severely, 'I have said before, my name is of no importance to you. now tell me, how is life with amnesia?' Apple-blossom glared at him slightly. 'Amnesia? What on earth are you talking about? Do I even know you'

_He frowned. 'I cannae believe you don't remember anything? Des the name Trunks ring a bell to you?' Apple-blossom blushed. Trunks. That blasted name! Who the heck was he? An ex boyfriend? Instead of voicing these thoughts she replied coldly, 'I know nothing about Trunks.' He stepped forward and placed a finger on her mouth. 'Oh really? Is that really what your heart tells you Kiwi?' He didn't give her a chance to answer. _

_His mouth swooped down and touched hers. Gasping Apple-blossom succeeded only in giving him more…room. Needless to say she ended up kissing him back. The swirl of confusing thoughts disappeared and she realized with a start who Kiwi was.' Abruptly Pulling back she whispered, 'Kiwi…she's me? Like a split personality…she is the good side and I…I am the evil. The only thing we share in common is…Trunks.' He nodded and kissed her once more. _

_When he finally pulled back she glared at him. 'If I'm supposed to love Trunks then why are you kissing me?' he laughed and said, 'Ki…Apple-blossom…I am entitled to kiss whomever I wish. Starting with you and Kiwi.' He kissed her firmly once more before saying softly, 'you have a choice to make. And it will not be easy. Choose wisely…' _

Apple-blossom was startled awake by Cell nudging her. "Apple-blossom, the Games are to start in 30 minutes. I took the time to get you some clothes appropriate for fighting. Change immediately." Apple-blossom gave him a sour glare but took the clothes from him. She quickly changed into the clothes he had given her. It was a red cheongsam like top and she wore regular black training gi pants. Her feet had sturdy but flexible shoes. Apple-blossom tied back her long hair into a high ponytail.

When she returned to stand next to Cell, the android was looking very proud. "See? You look much better than when we first met." Apple-blossom replied stiffly, "You mean when I was still Kiwi?" Cell turned to her and said sharply, "What are you talking about? Haven't I told you never to utter that name here?" Apple-blossom looked coolly into Cell's face. "Relax Cell. Kiwi was my weak half. She didn't know how to control this body. I believe I'm doing a much better job. You need not worry, I still plan to take part in the games on your side."

Cell visibly relaxed but continued to talk in an angry manner. "Whatever. As long as you don't like that idiot Trunks like she did." Apple-blossom remained oddly silently. Finally she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Allowing the hair to whip her hair around she said softly, "Kiwi and I are complete opposites. I love the things she hates and I hate nearly everything she loves. The only thing we ever agreed on was our love for Gohan and our love for Trunks." Opening her eyes and straightening her posture she said harshly, "That will not stop me from having to kill."

Cell glared at her and snapped, "Didn't I create you?" Apple-blossom smiled cruelly, "You merely named me and brought me here. I lay dormant in Kiwi. Now hush…we have visitors." Sure enough a car could be seen racing across the terrain towards them. Cell grabbed Apple-blossom roughly around the waist and said, "Apple-blossom, go hide behind there. When the idiots come and you can fight the person who first challenges me." Apple-blossom sighed let out an exaggerated sigh. Males and their pride.

"There he is folks! The terror of this world Cell! Who can deliver us from this great hero? Only Hercule can!" the Nerdy looking T.V. man waved his arms around as he shouted these great words of wisdom. Cell could barely control the urge to grab him by his skinny neck and throttle him. Humans were insolent creatures, unworthy of even existing. The only human worth his time was Apple-blossom.

"He has arrived! Hercule is here!" a long black limo pulled up and a large muscular man stepped out. Cell could smell the fear rolling off of him. Hercule pumped his hands up into the air and shouted, "I, the great Hercule, shall destroy Cell! I will deliver---Hey! Who are they?"

Cell smiled softly as he saw the Z fighters land beside the arena. His smirk widened as he felt Trunks hostile glare. Cell turned to face the group. "Who shall fight me first? Goku?" Goku grinned widely but was interrupted by Hercule. "I shall destroy you!" The idiotic muscle man leapt on to the arena. "Are you scared Cell? I'll even give you the first move! C'mon!"

"Fool! Did you think that Cell would give you the time of day?" The soft voice came from nowhere. Hercule looked up and saw a woman land on the arena beside Cell. With an unusually gentle smile, Apple-blossom bowed.

"Umm who're you!" Hercule couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Apple-blossom replied in a low voice, "I am Apple-blossom. Cell has instructed me to eliminate anyone unworthy of his time. Shall we?"

Trunks felt every muscle in his body tense when Kiwi landed in the arena. She looked beautiful. He was about to leap forward when Goku placed a firm hand on his arm. "Trunks, that is not your friend. Look at her…" Trunks looked again and had to admit that Goku was right. Kiwi gone. Trapped in her body.

Apple-blossom slipped into a fighting stance and glared hard at the older man. "C'mon Hercule! Are you afraid to hit a girl?" Hercule bristled at this comment. "Of course not! I'll go easy on you. Since you're a girl I'll give you first hit." Apple-blossom grinned sardonically. "My pleasure!" in a blink of an eye Hercule found himself flying through the air and into a nearby mountain.

She turned back to the others and said, "Any one else?" A familiar male voice said softly, "I believe I shall have a go." Apple-blossom blushed heavily when she saw whom it was.

**I have finally finished this chapter! It took me like a whole week to do it. Oh well, that's what happens when you start school. Well, please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Gohan stepped forward, an eerie smile upon his face. Apple-blossom felt her heart flutter but shoved it aside. Why should she care about this…child? His voice sent a shiver down her spine. Apple-blossom could feel something inside her shift. It was as if something were attempting to break free. Ignoring the feeling Apple-blossom snapped, "You insolent brat. Do you really think you can beat me?" Gohan continued to move forward and said softly, " You're the one who should be afraid. Besides how can you hurt the man you used to love?"

Apple-blossom could feel a headache coming on. She knew who Gohan was but did she really go out with a kid? Ignoring his statement she said feverishly, "Man? I don't see any man? Okay twerp, I'll go easy on you." Gohan smiled once more and with lightning speed he flew at the girl and knocked he down. Apple-blossom felt his weight on her and had to force herself to remember that he was a kid.

Then it happened. As Apple-blossom watched Gohan in dumb fascination, the young saiyan pulled out a large syringe filled with yellow liquid and stabbed it into the girl's neck. As the liquid flooded through her veins Apple-blossom vaguely herd Cell screaming and through the haze shadowing her eyes she saw Gohan's triumphant smile. Growling she shoved the saiyan off of her and jumped to her feet.

Breathing heavily the girl screamed, "what is wrong with you?" she flew at him only to find her vision gone. As her world disappeared she thought- **trunks had better not helped with this…**-

_Apple-blossom glanced around warily and realized she was back in…that place. She had feeling she was standing in the darkest alcove of her mind. "Have fun with my body?" Apple-blossom whirled and instantly fell into a fighting stance. She glared wickedly at Kiwi and snapped, "Don't you mean **our** body?" Kiwi rolled her eyes and snapped back, "let's not get technical here. The point is I was the one who was put in charge of this corpse. I was the one who created all the wonderful memories." Apple straightened and growled, "Who cares? Where are we?"_

_Kiwi shrugged. "What do I look like some kind of guide? I've been trapped here for the past week and three days, bored out of my mind." Apple-blossom narrowed her blue eyes but did not reply. As Kiwi looked up to say something, a familiar male voice hastily, "Sorry I'm late. Did you two miss me?" neither Kiwi nor Apple-blossom could conceal the pleasure on their face. Apple-blossom immediately covered it up and demanded, " I demand that you tell me what we are doing here."_

_Kiwi nodded and said, "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. What's going on?" he smiled shrewdly and said, "Wouldn't you like to know? That thing Gohan injected into Apple-blossom was supposed to bring you back and make her disappear. Fortunately, Bulma didn't have time to work out all the different kinks so that serum is having a different effect on our body."_

_Apple-blossom raised an eyebrow. "Our body? And what's the serum doing now?" the man gave a feral smile and whispered, "you're about to find out." It was then everything was brightened. Blinded by the light, both Apple-blossom and Kiwi grabbed each others hand…_

When Apple-blossom opened her eyes she realized several things. One, she was back in the arena and nearly everyone was staring. Two, a warm arm was around her waist and she was holding onto a familiar person. Three, Kiwi was staring back at her.

Kiwi's eyes flew open and she stared in shock at Apple-blossom. How was this possible? She had a body. They both had a body. "Are you two alright?" the male voice was familiar and Kiwi realized she was holding on to someone. Both she and her twin stepped away shakily when they realized who it was. It was him. In the daylight Kiwi could make out his features perfectly. His dark hair barely brushed his shoulder, his clear dark green eyes made her blush. He rivaled Trunks in hotness.

"Surprised to see me? Well don't be. By the way move to your left, Apple-blossom." The girl complied and she narrowly missed being hit from above by Cell. The trio scattered around the arena, all three of them slid into fighting positions. Cell stood in he center with a Machiavellian smile on his lips. It was obvious from anyone watching who the enemy was.

Trunks felt a spring of happiness watch over him when Kiwi appeared. The fact that Apple-blossom was there and the man disconcerted him. Who was he? He had felt his veins throb with anger. When Kiwi moved to the corner arena of closest too him he shouted her name. Keeping her eyes on the android she said loudly, "Trunks, I'm not going to back down. This coward nearly ruined my life. I…" her voice trailed off when Cell suddenly threw three chi blasts. All of them headed for her.

**I was going to end the chapter here but then I was like, my readers would kill me. You have suffered patiently whilst I have been too busy to write. Therefore I shall continue to write. **

Apple-blossom made a split second decision. In less than one forth of a second she was in front of Kiwi and every blast smashed into her. Why? Apple-blossom wasn't thinking at that moment that if Kiwi died she would die; or the fact that she wished Kiwi could die. It was Trunks. Just like Kiwi, she loved Trunks. And with that she also realized that Trunks loved only Kiwi.

With these thoughts Apple-blossom died1. Kiwi felt horror and shock run through her as she stared at Apple-blossom's charred corpse. Her pain and anger flooded through her and she exploded into a bright light. When it faded her chi had rocketed and her green eyes were black. Energy crackled around her as she stepped forward. Shoving herself past Cell she walked straight towards the last member of her trio. Wordlessly she held up her hand and in that moment he knew what she wanted. Giving her a sad smile he powered up to his maximum limit and then he touched her hand.

The two seemed to merge. When Kiwi turned around the man was gone and she was definitely much stronger. After that it was a blur. Sparks flew when she and Cell smashed into each other. They traded blow for blow neither of them getting the upper hand finally cell did something unexpected. With a burst of speed he smashed a fist into her face and sent her flying into Trunks.

Trunks caught Kiwi easily and set her aside. Her breathing was shallow and Trunks could see it how fatigued she was. Realizing she had lost she gave a small sigh of defeat and said softly, "I guess I lost…it was a good fight." Cells cold voice froze her. "I'm far from done." He pointed a finger in her direction and a controlled chi came out.

It wasn't till Trunks shifted towards her that she realized the beams true target. Throwing all her weight at Trunks, she succeeded in knocking him over. Effectively saving him from the beam. It didn't however save her. As she fell to the ground from the pain in her heart Kiwi realized two things. How much she truly loved Trunks and that she would never be with him.

Trunks felt his insides explode when Kiwi knocked him over and got hit. Vaguely he heard the shocked yells as he turned to look at her. Her eyes were fixed on the sky and he knew she was dead.

Don't kill me just yet! The story doesn't end here. I have my own reasons for killing off Kiwi and Apple-blossom. I did it partially because I wanted to end this chapter dramatically and also because I always like a depressing romance. If you people have read _Wish_ by _CLAMP_ then you'll know what I mean. 

**So please review and send me all of your comments. If you kill me please do it gently an remember that if I'm dead I cant continue the story. Attempts a nervous smile at the murderous faces of her readers _Ich Leibe Dich!_ (I've always wanted to saw that ) **

1 Let me explain. Cell was much, much stronger than Apple-blossom. Apple-blossom realized that if Kiwi were to die it would just kill Trunks. Therefore she sacrificed herself for Trunks.


	15. Chapter 15

She was in a field; A field of tulips to be exact. The girl glanced around, unsure as to what was happening. A breeze came but the flowers barely moved. Where was she? Who was she? The girl began to walk, hoping to find someone to help her. She walked for what seemed like miles, the landscape remained unchanged. Finally when she thought she could walk no further she saw a few feet in front of her another girl who looked oddly familiar. "Hello." The girl smiled down at the other one. This girl however frowned. "What do you want? Cant you see I'm slightly busy?"

The first girl snapped back, "Oh shut up Apple-blossom! Who cares?" both girls froze. The second girl, Apple-blossom, asked slowly, "W-What did you just call me?" The first girl said hesitantly, "I called you Apple-blossom. The name was just there all of the sudden. I think we knew each other before."

Apple-blossom shrugged, "Maybe. Do you remember anything else? I can't remember anything." The first girl shrugged and sank down to the ground beside Apple-blossom. "I'm sorry. All I know is that your name is Apple-blossom. Another thing that comes to mind is that we're both dead." Apple-blossom started. "What! Why do you say that!" The girl pointed to the yellow thing above her head. "For one we both have halos. Any idea on how we died?"

Apple-blossom shrugged. "Beats me. Hey! You have a hole." The girl saw she was right. A small hole the size of a quarter went right through her heart. She looked up and said, "Well I guess that's how I died. No one can live with out a heart. Your dress seems kinda overcooked." Apple-blossom shrugged. However before she could say anything a large noise filled their ears. Then a semi-black hole appeared in the ground beside them. With out even asking the girls clasped their hands together and jumped.

When Kiwi opened her eyes she realized two things. One, she was no longer in the arena and two she was lying in a semi familiar bed. Slowly sitting she blushed when she saw Trunks half asleep in the chair beside her. Slipping out of the bed, Kiwi tiptoed over to the saiyan and shook him slightly. The moment his eyes opened and he saw her, Trunks uttered her name once before taking her into his arms.

Kiwi hugged him back tightly. When Trunks finally loosened his grip she asked, "T-Trunks? What's going on? Where's Cell?" Trunks said sadly, "you…Gohan went berserk and killed Cell. He's gone darling, we did it." Kiwi frowned. "W-what aren't you telling me? Where's Apple-blossom? Where's Apollo?" Kiwi felt shock roll over her when a tear fell from Trunks eye. She gripped his shoulders and said, "Trunks! What's going on?"

His next words made her gasp, "Y-you and Apple-blossom died. Cell killed the two of you. We had to bring you back with the dragon balls. You passed out from shock the moment you were brought back." Kiwi gave a watery smile. "Well at least I'm back…"

"Apollo take a deep breath and relax." Kiwi sat on the couch stroking a sleeping Gohan's hair while Apollo complained to her. "I shall not! That fiend of a Trunks locked me into a Closet whilst you were being held captive by that evil green creature. To top it off it he waited 2 days, 2 days! Before he set me free."

Kiwi laughed out loud. "Apollo relax, you're out now. Apple-blossom, come over here!" Apple-blossom had been lurking around the corner unsure of what to do. Now she stepped forward and said reluctantly, "Hello Kiwi, Apollo. Kiwi, what have I told you of preying on younger children?" Kiwi smiled and said, "Gohan's just too cute for his own good. You can sit by Apollo." It wasn't till she sat down that Apple-blossom realized Apollo was staring at her.

"Y-yes? Can I help you?" Apollo blushed and told Apple-blossom how beautiful she was. Kiwi rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Excuse me! I'm still here, so either get a room or lets start discussing what where going to do. Apollo, are you planning to return with us? How about you, Apple-blossom?" Apple-blossom shrugged, "I think I shall return with you. You are my other half. It would be strange to separate now."

Apollo said quickly, "I'll go back too! Apple-blossom can return with me! That way your T.M. wont be so crowded." Kiwi raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I want to leave Apple-blossom with you. Who knows what might happen. Anyways, Apple-blossom…I'm going to leave you here with Apollo. I'm going to take Gohan to the spare room." Apple-blossom frowned as her twin left. Soon however she was caught up in a conversation with Apollo so she by no means noticed Kiwi never came back.

Trunks sat up in his bed unsure of what to do. Two weeks had passed since Gohan had destroyed Cell; Trunks knew he and Kiwi had to get back. Kiwi…she was so beautiful. He glanced down at the tiny box he was fiddling with and blushed. He wanted to ask Kiwi to marry but…did she love him? That questioned had plagued him ever since she had died. Why had she shoved him aside?

A sudden knock on his door startled him and he quickly hid the box beneath his pillow. Standing he crossed the room and opened the door a crack. It was Kiwi. She wore nothing but a camisole. She gripped her pillow with both hands and from the tired look in her eyes Trunks knew she was half-asleep. Gently touching her arm Trunks whispered, "Kiwi? Are you all right? It's 3 o'clock in the morning." A sudden boom of thunder answered his question.

Ever since Gohan had died, Kiwi had been deathly afraid of thunder. Trunks had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't realized it was thundering. Kiwi's eyes were wide when she said, "T-Trunks is it a-all right if I sleep in here?" thunder sounded again, this time however it shook the house. Kiwi let out a tiny squeak before throwing her self at Trunks. The saiyan caught her easily and lifted her up into his arms.

Shutting the door he carried the girl to his bed and laid her down. As he straightened to leave Kiwi caught hold of his arm and snapped, "Where are you going? You can't just leave me here! Here…" she scooted over and patted the space beside her. Trunks hesitated. Did she know the effect she was having on him? "Trunks!"

Apple-blossom was scared. It was raining crazily and every 5 minutes it would thunder. Then to make things worse a streak of lightning would paint the sky. She huddled under her blankets and thought disgustedly –**I can't believe I'm scared lightning. I wonder if Kiwi's scare of it too. – **Rolling over she sighed. They were to return to the future in two days. The future…did she even have a future? What would future Bulma say when she discovered Kiwi had a twin? Okay so they weren't twins but close enough.

Another lightning flared across the sky and Apple-blossom shivered. With her sharp hearing she could hear Kiwi squeaking about something and Trunks' soothing voice. Frowning Apple-blossom thought –** is this how it's going to be when I get to the future? I'll be standing on the sidelines watching those too flirt? Come to think of it, neither of them has confessed their love to the other. What are they, idiots? – **

A knock on her door startled her. Slipping out of bed she flung the door open and was surprised to see Apollo standing on the other side. Apple-blossom blushed when she realized he was wearing nothing but boxers. Come to think of it, she was wearing nothing but a tiny tank top and shorts. Apollo looked her up and down before saying approvingly, "You look nice." She slammed the door his face. What an idiot. Taking in a deep breath she reopened the door a crack and snapped, "What do you want Apollo? I was sleeping."

Apollo smiled nervously and said, "Well, I know Kiwi's afraid of storms and since you're her twin, kind of, I figured you might be too. I came to see if you're alright." Apple-blossom blushed at the sincere concern in his voice. She managed to say stiffly, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not scared of storms." She was about to politely shut the door when a large thunder shook the house followed by a lightning bolt that lit up the whole room.

Apple-blossom gasped and instantly grabbed Apollo. Even when it was all over she couldn't let the man go. Partially because she was scared stiff and couldn't move. Secondly Apollo had wrapped his arms around her protectively and she didn't want to leave the security of his arms. "Apple-blossom, I'll be right back." Apollo pried her hands off of him and left to his room. Apple-blossom sank to the floor and felt as if her energy was drained. She barely noticed when Apollo returned or when he lifted her up and carried her back into her room. The only thing she noticed was that he put her back onto her bed and slipped in beside her.

Blushing furiously she started to shove him off but Apollo wrapped an arm around her slim waist and said sternly, "I'm not leaving you alone. You could hurt yourself. Goodnight." He brushed a soft kiss across her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off. Apple-blossom blushed slightly but gave up. Burrowing against his warmth she took no more notice of the storm.

"You did what! Apple-blossom, I had no idea you liked him." Apple-blossom blushed furiously at the amazed look on Kiwi's face. The two girls were in Kiwi's room talking about the last few days. Somehow Apple-blossom had let it slip that the night before Apollo had come and invaded her room. "I-I don't like him! I was just…he…" laughing at Apple-blossom's loss of words Kiwi admitted, "if you must know I ending up spending the night in Trunks' room. I really like him Apple-blossom. I just don't know what to do."

Apple-blossom rolled her eyes. "I cannae believe this. I am supposed to be your evil half and what am I doing? Gossiping about men. Kiwi why don't you just tell him?" Kiwi glared at her and snapped, "For what? So he can throw it back in my face when it turns out he doesn't like me?" Closing her eyes Apple-blossom said softly, "Kiwi, Trunks loves you. Anyone with half a brain can see it. Don't wait till it's too late to tell him. What if you die again?"

Kiwi looked skeptical. "You think he does? Well… I trust you Apple-blossom. I'll go tell him now before I lose my courage. Oh dear do I look alright?" Apple-blossom raised an eyebrow and took in Kiwi's appearance. The girl wore a blue tank top and regular jeans. Apple-blossom said unsympathetically, "You look fine, now get out of my sight." Kiwi giggled and left the room. It wasn't until Kiwi disappeared around the corner that Apple-blossom allowed her tears to fall.

**Hi! lol I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. It's a little longer than most of my other chapters but I was in writing mood so…I hoped you guys liked!**

**I'm sorry. I feel bad now because some people might have been expecting some fiery row between Trunks and Cell. The thing is I'm not very good with fighting scenes. To spare you the pain I started this chapter off with Kiwi already alive. Another thing, I tried to start off this chapter with Kiwi being wished back and everyone all happy that she's back but then it came out horrible. If I had done it like that then Kiwi would have confessed her love to Trunks and vice versa. **

**The problem with that? I would have been forced to end the story. I didn't want that so…**

**Well I'll try to update soon! Ich leibe dich!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Trunks!" Trunks looked up from where he was training and smiled. Kiwi stood a few feet away from the saiyan smiling nervously at him. Wiping the sweat off his face he said, "What's up?" Kiwi blushed becomingly and said, "I wanted to know if we had any plans tonight. It is our last day here you know." Trunks thought for a moment before saying, "I think mom was planning to throw us a going away party; why?" Kiwi shrugged slightly and said, "I need to talk with you before we left back to the future but…"

Trunks looked at her and asked, "If you want we could go out before the party. That way we could have some privacy. What do you say?" Kiwi smiled brightly and said, "Fine by me! I'll be ready by 6 alright?" she ran back into the house.

It was nearly 6 o'clock and Trunks was sitting on the couch nervously. This was his chance to ask her. How would he do it? Kiwi, I've been in love with you for a long time, will you marry me? No that was too…normal. Or how about, Kiwi if you don't marry the earth is doomed. Trunks turned red at the thought of saying that. Knowing her, she'd clobber him over the head.

At that moment Apple-blossom and Bulma came bounding down the stairs. In a serious voice Apple-blossom said, "May I present, Kiwi Briefs!" Trunks leapt to his feet and watched in rapture as Kiwi descended the stairs. She wore a white strapless shirt and a black mini skirt. Her hair was lightly curled and she had on no makeup. She was… beautiful.

Trunks looked hot. Today was the first time in a long time that Trunks didn't wear a training gi. He was clad in jeans and dress shirt. Kiwi was slightly surprised to see the pleased look in his eyes. Bulma waited till they got to the front door and said, "Think of me as your fairy godmother. If your not back by midnight for this party I'll be very upset." Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Mom, you may possibly be more of a drama queen than Kiwi. Don't worry we'll be back soon."

Trunks took Kiwi to a quite little restaurant just outside of West City. Once they were seated Trunks said, "So…what did you want to talk to me about?" Kiwi fiddled slightly with her fork and said nervously, "Well…the thing is…Trunks why don't you say something first. I cant say just yet." Trunks gave her a puzzled look but said, "A-alright…Kiwi I'm going to ask you a serious question."

Kiwi nodded and said, "Alright. Ask away." Trunks took a deep and asked, "Kiwi…will you…" his voice trailed off when a waiter appeared. When the man finally took their orders and left Kiwi said softly, "I think I'm ready Trunks." Trunks said mystified, "ready for what?" Kiwi shut her eyes and said, "I'm ready…I'm ready to tell you, I love you. I love you Trunks. Ever since we got here I've slowly been realizing the true depth of my feelings towards you. I know you might not feel the same but I wanted to let you know."

Trunks stared at her with wide eyes. She loved him? Kiwi frowned at him. "Trunks, I just said I love you. Have you no comments?" Trunks took a deep breath and blurted out, "Kiwi, will you marry me!" Kiwi's mouth dropped. After a stunned moment of silence Kiwi managed to say, "Trunks I hope you did not just ask that because you think I'm joking." Trunks shook his head furiously and tore the small box out of his pocket. "No Kiwi, I'm dead serious! I love you! I have been struggling all day trying to figure out a way to convince you to marry me. Here!"

He took a small gold band, with thirteen diamonds on top, out of the box before slipping it onto her ring finger. Kiwi smiled happily and whispered, "Yes Trunks. Yes I will marry you…"

The next morning around nine Kiwi, Trunks, Apple-blossom, and Apollo were standing next to their respective T.M. Bulma and Chichi were both crying hysterically. Kiwi hugged Bulma and said, "don't worry mom! After we settle things in the future we'll make sure to visit!" Kiwi quickly said goodbye to the others before resting her eyes on the last person. Gohan. The saiyan had been forced to put on a suit but Kiwi thought he looked rakishly handsome.

"Well Gohan, I guess this is goodbye." The saiyan nodded and swallowed hard and said, "Yeah I suppose it is." Kiwi's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around the young boy. "Oh Gohan!" I'm going to miss you so much! But don't despair! I'll be back soon! And when I'm back I'm sure it will be to meet your future girlfriend." Gohan hugged her back tightly. "I'll miss you Kiwi."

When the goodbyes were finally finished Trunks helped Kiwi into the T.M. As the machine started up Kiwi cast one last glance at the people she had come to love…

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Sigh! I'm outside right now in the pitch darkness writing this. I'm so happy right now!1 I'm chatting with my friend and he's so cool! Well review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Bulma Briefs was watching T.V. when it happened. A sudden scream and a large boom warned her the androids were near. Dropping her cup of coffee Bulma rushed out side. Much to her dismay West City was on fire. People ran around like chickens while the androids blasted them with small chi blasts.

Bulma stood motionless and thought, -**am I really going to die now? Is this how it all ends? I'll die with out seeing Kiwi and Trunks… -** the older woman turned right and began to flee with the rest of the crowd. Her legs were worn out by the time she made her way to the street corner. Pausing for a breath she fell over as a chi blast flew past her and into an elderly man hobbling away.

In alarm Bulma watched the man fall die. It wasn't till she felt someone grab her shoulder that she knew the meaning of fear. "Well, what do we have here? Well, if it isn't the mother of those brats that constantly harass us. Should we kill her, 18?" 18 landed beside her deranged brother and said thoughtfully, "No. Those brats have disappeared. We'll take the woman with us. Those idiots will come flying to save her. When they do we'll kill them all."

17 nodded approvingly. "Good thinking. Well let's go. I'm getting tired."

Something was wrong. Kiwi felt it the moment she stepped out of the T.M. Walking slowly the girl entered her home. A few moments later she rushed back outside. "Trunks she's not here!" Trunks frowned and said, "She could be visiting the underground shelter…let's go check. C'mon Apple-blossom, Apollo…"

"THEY WHAT!" Kiwi's voice bellowed down the hall as she towered over Kei, elderly man. Kei said sadly, "I-I'm sorry Kiwi, it was yesterday around 5 in the evening. Bulma was running with the rest of us and suddenly the dark haired android grabbed her. There was nothing we could do…"

With a frustrated grunt, Kiwi slammed her fist into the wall and spun on her heels and left. Trunks and Kei were left staring at a gaping hole…

"Comfortable? Good…it's important for our guests to feel at home." Bulma glared down at Android 17 as he smiled cheekily at her. It had been nearly 24 hours since the androids had abducted her. Unsurprisingly they resided in some nearby caves. As soon as they had arrived, 18 had grabbed Bulma from her brother and had then proceeded to toss the scientist non-to gently in an iron cage.

Shifting slightly to ease her discomfort Bulma snapped, "Your lucky I'm here in a cage and not at home! I have plenty inventions I'd like to try out on you." 17 said cheerfully, " Are you hitting on me? That sounded kinda kinky." He dodged Bulma's sandal easily. Chuckling to himself, 17 left the room and went to find 18.

Bulma had fallen into a fitful sleep when a large boom filled her ears. Snapping her eyes open, the genius was surprised to see the front of the cave smoking and 17 staring stupidly at several figures standing before him. A familiar laugh echoed throughout the cave. "What's with the surprised look 17? Didn't you miss me? I sure as hell missed you. Apple-blossom, Apollo you guys go find Mom. Trunks and I will take care this loser."

A girl who could've been Kiwi's twin came running out of the fading smoke with a familiar man next to her. Bulma was surprised to see that it was Apollo, Kiwi's former stalker. Seeing her, Apollo grinned brightly and pointed at her. The girl, Bulma assumed it was 'Apple-blossom', gave a tiny smile and lifted both hands to blast the cage open. As her hands began to burn brightly with her chi a leg came out of nowhere and slammed into the unsuspecting girl's ribs.

Apple-blossom was sent flying sideways into Apollo who caught her easily. With a flushed face the girl turned to look into the icy blue eyes of android 18. The android stood leaning against the wall, one hand on her slim waist. "Why wasn't I invited to the party?" flipping her hair out of her eyes, Apple-blossom said cheekily, "What are you saying? You're the most important guest. Apollo continue on…I'll take care of this fembot." With out waiting for a reply she flew forward and slammed her elbow into 18's face.

18 went crashing through the cave wall. When she came to a stop, 18 was shocked to feel pain coursing through her body. The last time she had felt this way was…never. Before she had time to stand, 18 saw a large chi blast heading her way. As the light hit her skin the woman realized she was seeing her last….

"HA!" Kiwi sent a powerful kick to the side of 17 head. He barely dodged the attack. He was surprised at her speed. Before he could read a book while they fought. Now he could barely keep up. A sudden explosion to 17's right caused him, Trunks, and Kiwi to freeze and look up. 17 nearly died when he realized that a charred body lying motionless on the ground was 18. Screaming in fury he turned to Kiwi and began a new onslaught. Kiwi laughed slammed her fingers into his eyes.

Pain blinded the android and his hands flew up to cover is injured eyes. When hands grabbed him by the collar he knew his time had come. Trunks cold voice was the last thing he heard. "This is for the pain you and your cursed sister have caused my family." 17 opened his eyes just in time to see the chi blast.

Bulma stood awestruck beside Apollo and Apple-blossom as her son blew up the android. Then to her utter shock Kiwi threw herself into Trunks arms and the tow embraced intimately. To her slight relief the quickly pulled away and rushed over to her. "MOM! Your okay!" Kiwi threw her arms around Bulma, hugged her tightly, and pulled away so Trunks could have his turn.

When all the hugging and introductions had been made, Bulma said wistfully, "Why do I have the feeling something important happened while you youngsters were gone?" exchanging looks with the rest of the group Apollo said wisely, "You have no idea."

"You did what!" Bulma's yell could be heard halfway down the block. Kiwi blushed lightly and gripped Trunks hand more tightly. "Relax mom…it's not like we killed anyone." Bulma gave her a hurt gaze. "No but you should have told me you two were engaged the moment you saw me!" Trunks rolled his eyes and said, "Mom, in case you didn't notice we were kinda busy blowing androids up." Bulma ignored him and said seriously, "You do realize that I'll have to plan a wedding for you two. No child of mine will have a court wedding or what not. No…I, the great Bulma Briefs, shall be the wedding planner!"

Apollo exchanged an amused look with Apple-blossom and whispered, "I don't know how those two can marry if they've never kissed. It's appalling." Apple-blossom hit him across the head. "You idiot! Relationships aren't based on the physical stuff. You know just when I was beginning to like you, you start saying stupid stuff." Kiwi suddenly turned in their direction. "What are you two talking about?" Apollo wrapped an arm around Apple-blossom and said smugly, "Apple-blossom was just declaring her undying love for me. Should we make it a double wedding?"

Needless to say, he ended up smashed into the wall.

Yeah! I finally finished this chapter. Srry if its so cheapy but…hey I tried…n e ways I'll try to get up the next chapter soon…BYE!

**B.t.w. if you're an Orlando Bloom fan then check my completely twisted fanfic called _The day my favorite movies characters came to life _**


	18. Chapter 18

Jealousies coursed through her body as Apple-blossom stared at the vision in white drifting down the aisle. The vision in white was Kiwi, blushing prettily as she glided towards Trunks, who looked oh-so-handsome in his tux. Apple-blossom let her gaze slide past him to the man standing slightly behind him. Apollo looked…handsome as he stood there with a serious expression on his face as he watched his former flame. Suddenly his gaze lit on her and a soft smile played on his lips at his obvious delight in catching her open stare.

To her disgust a blush warmed her face and even more disgusting was the relief she felt that Apollo was staring at her and not at Kiwi. At that moment Kiwi reached Trunks and the formal part of the ceremony commenced. Apple-blossom was nervous. With Bulma's help Apple-blossom and Apollo had planned a special surprise. Now as the moment drew near Apollo's unnerving stare grew more intense.

Kiwi felt her heart beat intensify as the preacher commenced the traditional speech. She was getting married. The realness of it all caused tears to well up in her eyes. She tightened her grip on Trunks arm and felt him inch closer to her. Soon…soon it would be all over and she could officially kill any woman who so much as glanced in Trunks direction.

As happiness flooded over her the preacher stopped. Kiwi frowned slightly. That was not part of the plan. The small crowd of people who had come to the wedding murmured nervously when suddenly music began to play. Then a familiar male voice began to sing…

_Moon so bright, night so fine_

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream we are dreaming_

Kiwi's mouth dropped when she realized it was Apollo. Then to complete the shock a female voice started.

_Race the moon, catch the wind_

_Ride the night to the end_

_Seize the day, stand up for the light_

Apple-blossom was now standing next to Apollo facing the awestruck couple. Kiwi felt warmth flood through her as the two now joined voices.

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I will ever do_

_**APOLLO:** _

_Heroes rise, heroes fall_

_Rise again, win it all_

_In your heart, can't you feel the glory?_

_**Apple-blossom:**_

_Through our joy, through our pain_

_We can move worlds again_

_Take my hand, dance the dance with me_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I will ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you…_

The song stopped and the wedding continued. As Apple-blossom stood in her designated spot, as maid of honor, her eyes seemed lock on to Apollo. His face was grave as he stared at the couple. It was then that Apple-blossom realized the cold hard truth. She was desperately in love with Apollo.

Nearly half an hour later the wedding was done and Kiwi was now officially Mrs. Trunks Briefs. Wow…what a name change. They had decided not to hold a reception since there had been barely enough resources for them to hold the wedding. Kiwi now stood outside the capsule house that she and Trunks had borrowed from Bulma to spend week in the mountains. "Kiwi! C'mon, lets go." Kiwi turned and smiled at her husband (how she loved that word) who came and stood behind her.

As he took her hand and led her towards the woods Kiwi knew this was exactly where she wanted to be…

**Yeah! It's done! I've finally finished it! It is done! I have finished Kiwi! Lol but don't worry! I'm putting up an epilogue.**


	19. Epilougue

**Three years later**

It was the perfect day. Sunny skies…cool breeze…birds actually singing. Kiwi should have been happy but she was anything but. Three years had passed since she and Trunks had gone into the past. And now Trunks had decided to go back. Sighing unhappily she turned to glare at Apple-blossom who was staring nonchalantly into the air. She snapped, "Apple-blossom, can you try to at least look depressed? Apollo's leaving too you know."

Apple-blossom smiled cheerfully at the mention of her husband's name. "Oh Kiwi…relax. Apollo and I were doing research and we found out that depression is bad for a pregnancy." Saying these words she patted her round stomach. Kiwi had to smile at that. She remembered how two years earlier she and Trunks had acted when she was pregnant with their now one and a half year old daughter, Pana.

At that moment Trunks and Apollo appeared. Trunks bore a purpled haired toddler on his shoulders while Apollo a tiny black and gray puppy. Handing Pana to Kiwi, Trunks said, "Well…we're off. Mom's in the lab working on some mysterious experiment. I'll miss you…" he finished his statement by leaning over and giving Kiwi a short kiss on the mouth.

A few moments later Trunks and Apollo were gone leaving four worried family members behind.

Lol. That's a kinda cheapy epilogue but…hey…. cant do everything. n e ways… 

**Pana--- Spanish word for Bread Fruit. Apollo and Apple-blossom also have twin daughters and name them Hera and Peach-blossom. Dave, Bulma's cousin, was one of the people killed by the androids. **

**Oh! And the Prequel will be about Kiwi and Gohan's relationship so…the title is Loving You. **


End file.
